


The Forbidden Tale(O)

by Vefurepo



Category: Thaloverse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vefurepo/pseuds/Vefurepo
Summary: Une vie lambda pour des lycéens sans liens dans un monde oublié au fin fond des réalités.Pour combien de temps ?





	1. New Heart in One Land

/*Lycée Y. Du Destin, 8h40*/

Les cours avaient déjà débutés depuis presque une heure. Les alentours du lycée étaient à nouveau calmes. On ne percevait seulement que le bruit de quelques voitures au loin et du vent dans les arbres du parc, en face de l’entrée. Seul un bruit dissonant se faisait entendre : des pas rapides. Un jeune homme était en train de courir vers le portail d’entrée du lycée. Arrivé à destination, il s’arrêta, essoufflé, ses cheveux bruns en pic lui retombant devant le visage. Il regarda l’heure sur l’horloge en haut du bâtiment et soupira. Il rentra finalement dans l’enceinte de l’école, en marchant nonchalamment, avant de se faire interpeller par un autre garçon sur un banc.

\- Hey Sora !

Le dénommé Sora s’arrêta net et se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

\- Riku ? T’es pas en cours ?

\- Pourquoi j’y serais si t’es pas là ? Rétorqua Riku avec un petit sourire que Sora lui rendit en s’asseyant à coté de lui.

\- Et moi, j’ai pas de raison d’y aller si t’y es pas non plus…

Les deux amis restèrent donc là, sur le banc, à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi souvent en retard ? Même moi, sans réveil, ça m’arrive pas aussi régulièrement. C’est encore tes rêves bizarres ?

\- Ouai... Je dors super mal, soupira Sora en baissant la tête.

\- Moi je dis, faut consulter...

\- Excusez-moi ?

Les deux amis furent surpris par cette voix sortant de nulle part. Sora releva la tête pour voir d’où, et surtout de qui, elle pouvait venir. Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux. Elle avait les cheveux courts, couleur bordeaux. Et surtout un regard bleu profond, perçant, qui le fixait avec interrogation.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m’indiquer où se trouve le bureau de Mr. Xehanort ? Demanda timidement l’inconnue.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais aller chez le vieux dirAÏE ! Répondit Sora avant de se faire arrêter par Riku avec une tape derrière la tête.

Comme d’habitude, le brun répondait ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir, et la main de Riku n’était jamais loin pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Ce dernier profita du mouvement de sa main pour pointer du doigt une porte en face d’eux.

\- Tu peux entrer par la porte là-bas. Puis tu prends le couloir à gauche, tu verras son nom sur la porte.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Répondit avec entrain la jeune fille, tout sourire, avant de leur tourner le dos et partir.

Il y eu un petit blanc, brisé rapidement par Riku.

\- Sora…

\- Hum ?

\- C’est la pause d’entre-cours. On peut y retourner sans trop se faire voir.

\- Hannnnn, vraiment ?

\- Cette fille est allée voir le directeur.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a une chance élevée qu’il sorte et qu’il nous voit comme ça, tu sais, pas en cours.

Sora regarda la porte au loin avec un regard vide, avant de prendre son sac et se relever.

\- Bon, ben allons-y, déclara-t-il sans conviction.

* * *

Riku et Sora profitèrent donc de la pause pour rentrer dans la classe sans se faire remarquer. Assez pour que le prof ne les dérange pas, assis du coté de la fenêtre, derrière d’autres élèves. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Le professeur sortit un court instant avant de rentrer et de s’adresser à la classe.

\- Bien, comme certains le savent déjà, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans la classe.

Un léger brouhaha se mit en place dans la classe. Comme tout le monde, Riku regarda la porte d’entrée avant de hausser un sourcil. Sora, lui, était affalé sur sa table, sûrement plus proche du sommeil que de l’état conscient. La nouvelle élève rentra dans la pièce, se remettant une mèche rouge derrière l’oreille, avant de se présenter devant toute la classe.

\- Bonjour à tous, je m’appelle Kairi et je serais dans votre classe jusqu’à la fin de l’année, déclara-t-elle de façon très formelle.

Après sa présentation, elle alla s’asseoir au seul endroit possible : derrière Riku et Sora. Une fois installée, elle s’adressa à Riku.

\- Re-bonjour ! Merci pour tout à l’heure.

Riku se pencha sur sa chaise pour lui parler sans se retourner.

\- De rien. Moi c’est Riku. Et l’autre endormi, c’est Sora.

Kairi lui jeta un regard. Lui, marmonna dans son sommeil à l’entente de son nom par son voisin, avant de retourner au silence. Cela la fit un peu rire.

\- Un peu de silence derrière, les interrompit sèchement le professeur. Riku, tu feras connaissance avec Kairi plus tard.

Riku se remit sur les quatres pieds de sa chaise alors que Sora se réveillait en comatant.

\- C’est qui, Kairi ? Marmonna Sora en se frottant les yeux. Il se retourna, remarquant une présence inconnue derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la fille vue plus tôt. Kairi lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- Enchantée, Sora.


	2. Lunch Lauches Friends

Le dernier cours de la matinée venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la cantine, Riku y compris. Sora étant externe, le garçon aux cheveux argentés marchait seul vers le réfectoire. Il ne savait pas encore s’il mangerait seul ou s’il irait avec d’autres personnes de sa classe.

\- Hé Riku !

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Kairi arriver vers lui d’un pas rapide.

\- Tu vas à la cantine ? Ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment tout ça fonctionne… Et puis, je ne veux pas manger toute seule, déclara-t-elle un peu gênée.

\- Euh… Ouai, pas de soucis, répondit Riku un peu surpris. Juste, attends 3 secondes…

Pendant que Kairi parlait, Riku avait remarqué Sora du coin de l’œil, qui n’était pas encore sorti de l’enceinte du lycée. Il courut vers lui pour l’arrêter.

\- Sora ! Viens manger avec moi à la cantine.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ma mère m’a préparé un truc à la maison...

\- Il y a Kairi qui veut manger avec moi pour mieux connaître la cantine. Tu veux quand même pas qu’une de ses premières expériences au lycée soit de manger seule avec moi ?

Il y eu un petit silence. Le regard de Sora se perdit dans le vide, imaginant la scène, ce qui dans sa tête devait s’apparenter à manger avec une tombe. Il releva la tête, feignant la peur.

\- Bon ok, tant pis, le repas de Maman attendra…

* * *

Les trois lycéens étaient à table en train de manger. Aujourd’hui, le menu était composé de terrine de champignons, du potage de carotte, du bœuf sauté et en dessert, de la glace à l’eau de mer. Comme à son habitude, Sora mangeait comme un porc, ce qui fit se demander à Riku si cela était vraiment une bonne idée de l’avoir fait venir à la cantine. Nonobstant, cela ne semblait pas déranger Kairi. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il eut la décence de finir sa bouchée avant de commencer à parler.

\- Du coup, Kairi, tu viens d’où comme ça ?

Kairi n’eut même pas le temps de commencer à répondre qu’il avait déjà repris l’art ancestrale de manger salement. Riku soupira avant de regarder Kairi, voulant aussi la réponse à cette question.

\- Avant, j’étais dans le lycée de l’autre coté de la ville…

\- Celui à coté du parc Jardin Radieux ? l’interrompit Sora, ayant à nouveau fait l’effort de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

\- Oui c’est ça. Mais avant, j’étais chez ma grand-mère. Maintenant, je suis revenue chez mes parents et c’était mieux pour moi d’aller dans ce lycée là. Du coup, me voilà, conclut-elle avec son petit sourire habituel.

\- Tu verras, les profs sont un peu ennuyants mais on s’amuse bien avec les autres de la classe, déclara machinalement Sora, obnubilé par son futur dessert.

\- Je vois ça… murmura Kairi l’observant engloutir sa glace.

\- Et du coup, tu connais déjà des gens ici ? Demanda Riku, décidant d’enfin participer à la conversation.

\- Eh bien… Oui, Il y a vous deux !

* * *

Après le repas, les 3 amis sortirent dans la cour en continuant de discuter. Sora remarqua deux garçons et une fille discutant dans le coin juste à gauche.

\- Hé viens Kairi, ils sont dans notre classe. Je vais te les présenter.

Le premier garçon avait des cheveux blonds en pics et un regard bleu sombre, similaire à celui de Sora. Il était en train de discuter avec la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux ébènes et le même regard bleu que beaucoup semblait avoir dans ce lycée. Le dernier comparse était à coté, les yeux fermés, profitant du vent dans son épaisse chevelure rouge.

\- Lea ? s’exclama Kairi, le reconnaissant.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant cette voix. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kairi et lui lança un petit rictus.

\- Oh ? Salut, princesse.


	3. Parts of the Party Part:1

\- Tu connais la nouvelle, Lea ? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

\- Oui, répondit Kairi à la place de Lea, il vient souvent au Jardin Radieux pour traîner avec Isa. Du coup, on se voyait régulièrement. Mais pas assez apparemment. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au Lycée Du Destin.

Lea lui répondit seulement par un haussement d’épaule.

\- Bon, tu connais déjà Lea, enchaîna Sora. Le blond, c’est Roxas.

\- Salut, déclara simplement Roxas en levant légèrement la main en guise de salutation.

\- Et moi c’est Xion, termina la fille aux cheveux noirs pour se présenter avant que Sora ne le fasse.

Kairi allait commencer à se présenter, avant de se bloquer. Un second Roxas s’approcha d’eux, et s’adressa au premier.

\- Rox, j’irais directement au Dojo, m’attends pas pour manger ce soir.

Aussitôt arrivé, le simili Roxas repartit. Le Roxas toujours assis eu juste le temps de lui répondre.

\- ‘kay Ven.

Kairi, voyant que personne ne répondrait à son interrogation, posa elle-même la question.

\- Tu as un frère jumeau Roxas ?

\- Nope, c’est mon grand frère, une classe au dessus. Oui, je sais, on se ressemble BEAUCOUP. Mais c’est qu’une question d’habitude. Après tu feras facilement la différence.

\- Ahahaha exagère pas Roxas, l’interrompit Xion en rigolant, même moi j’arrive pas toujours à les différencier.

Roxas fit la moue. De toute évidence, il n’aimait pas trop qu’on le compare à son frère. Kairi rompit ce petit instant en continuant de se présenter. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que le trio Sora/Kairi/Riku parte. L’autre trio resta là, silencieux. Ils n’étaient pas très loquaces et profitaient juste du bon temps. Ce silence fut évidemment brisé par Lea.

\- En parlant du Jardin Radieux, ce soir à 21h, je vais voir un groupe de pote là-bas pour une soirée, vous voulez venir ?

Roxas et Xion se regardèrent. Lea parlait assez peu de son autre groupe d’ami. Là, il les invitait carrément à une de leur soirée.

\- Ouai, je suis dispo, Ven est pas là de toute façon, répondit en premier Roxas.

\- Moi, il faut que je regarde si je peux me libérer mais ça devrait le faire, enchaîna Xion.

\- Ok, rendez-vous là-bas alors. 21h, c’est bon, c’est retenu ? Termina Lea.

* * *

21 heure. Roxas attendait déjà depuis 10 bonnes minutes devant le portail du Jardin Radieux. Il vit alors au loin arriver Xion.

\- Lea n’est toujours pas là ? Lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Nope. Il n’arrête pas de nous dire de se rappeler de tout et de rien mais je suis sûr que c’est lui qui oublie tout, soupira le blond.

Les deux restèrent là, silencieux, attendant Lea. Roxas ne s’était pas changé, il était juste rentré chez lui manger avant d’attendre et venir ici. Mais elle, avait changé de tenue. Elle gardait son code couleur noir habituel mais avait mis une jupe et un T-shirt plus léger, avec un léger décolleté laissant entrevoir le collier qu’elle portait tout le temps. Elle s’était aussi légèrement maquillée. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Il faut dire que même si il traînait avec elle et Lea tout le temps au lycée, il ne se voyait quasiment jamais hors des cours. Au bout de 10 minutes, Xion commença à s’impatienter.

\- Pfffff, il exagère vraiment là.

\- Rien d’étonnant venant de lui… Du coup, je vois que tu as réussi à te libérer pour venir.

\- Ouai, en fait mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end. Je peux rentrer quand je veux. 

Ils s’interrompirent en entendant des bruits de pas dans la nuit. C’était Lea. Aucun des deux ne perdirent de temps à lui faire remarquer son retard. Le roux les amena devant une porte non loin et toqua. Après un court instant, la porte s’ouvrit et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blond plaqués apparut devant l’entrée.

\- Yo Axel. Comment ça va ? Demanda la blonde avant d’orienter son regard sur Roxas. Ce sont les amis dont tu as parlés ?

\- Salut Larxene, répondit Lea en levant la main pour la saluer. Ouaip, lui c’est Roxas et elle, Xion.

Larxene lâcha Roxas du regard pour Xion. Elle se pencha vers elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage mais son regard devint plus vicieux.

\- Et tu ramènes une fille ! Super ! J’en avais marre d’être la seule touche de féminité dans ce groupe testostéroné. Allez viens !

Larxene prit la main de Xion et l’entraîna dans la maison. Surprise, Cette dernière se laissa faire. Roxas, lui, se tourna vers Lea, pour lui demander ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début de la conversation.

\- … Axel ?

\- Ouaiiiii… Ici, on me connaît plutôt comme Axel. D’ailleurs, tu n’entendras le vrais noms de personne ici. Bon , allez… finit Lea avant de rentrer. LARXENE ! IL EST OÙ SAÏX !

\- Attends… Mais tu fais partie d’un gang ou quoi ?

Roxas resta sur le pas de la porte devant le silence de Lea, déjà loin dans la maison. Il se décida alors à rentrer.


	4. Parts of the Party Part:2

Roxas avança dans un couloir avant d’arriver dans une plus grande pièce en tournant à gauche, là d’où venait le bruit de la soirée. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de personne dans la salle, dont certains dehors, dans un petit jardin extérieur. Il y avait plusieurs sous-groupes de personne. Roxas vit Xion dans le fond, que Larxene ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Il ne vit pas Lea mais l’entendit rire dans le jardin. Avant qu’il ne réfléchisse à quoi faire, un jeune homme beaucoup trop dynamique arriva devant lui.

\- SALUT ! T’es Roxas c’est ça ?

Roxas regarda la personne devant lui, sans savoir comment réagir. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, ses cheveux étaient blonds, en arrière, avec un dégradé assez… Atypique. Il était VRAIMENT très dynamique. Pourquoi bougeait-il comme un personnage d’animé ? Même sur place, on aurait dit qu’il allait disjoncter.

\- Euh… Ouai...

\- Cool ! Une nouvelle tête ! Tu sais, on voit toujours les mêmes ici, Xemnas est rarement... Open. Tiens ! Cadeau !

Le grand blond lui tendit un grand verre rempli.

\- Tiens, un DST de bienvenue ! J’en ai donné un aussi à ton amie.

\- Un… DST ? Roxas regarda la mixture à l’intérieure. Cela n’était effectivement pas du jus de raisin.

\- C’est mon Demyx Super Twister. Version fraîchement améliorée. Tu m’en diras des nouvelles.

\- DEMYX ! Tu viens, c’est ton tour ! Cria une voix au loin.

\- Ouai j’arrive ! Demyx leva son pouce vers lui-même et fit un clin d’œil. J’te laisse, c’est mon moment !

Il partit rapidement vers une table de Beer Pong dans le coin de la salle où se trouvait Larxene et Xion plus tôt. Roxas soupira, et alla s’asseoir sur un canapé libre. Il regarda son verre, et le porta à ses lèvres. À peine avala-t-il la première gorgée qu’il se mit à tousser. Non, ce n’était définitivement pas du jus de raisin. Pendant qu’il était en train de s’étouffer à cause de cette « boisson », un homme assis sur un grand fauteuil à coté lui adressa la parole.

\- Un DST, hein ?

Sa voix était particulièrement grave. Il portait un ample sweat à capuche noir avec quelques rayures blanches sur les manches. Sa peau était basané et ses cheveux blancs, longs, était ramenés vers l’arrière. Seules quelques rares mèches lui retombaient devant le visage. Il tenait dans sa main une cigarette, qu’il amena à sa bouche avant d’inspirer. Roxas continuait de tousser en tentant d’acquiescer à sa question. Le bronzé expira longuement sa fumée.

\- J’aurais pas tenté…

Roxas reprit peu à peu ses esprits mais sa vision était déjà en train de se détériorer. Il y avait quoi dans ce verre ? L’homme tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Tu es l’ami d’Axel.

Ce n’était pas une question. Il affirmait juste ce qu’il savait pour parler. Il ne semblait pourtant pas si intéressé. Roxas ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il décida donc de répondre à son affirmation par une question.

\- C’est toi, Xemnas ?

\- Exact. Tu es chez moi ici.

Xemnas remit sa cigarette à la bouche. Roxas se sentait mal à l’aise à côté de lui.

\- Je te conseille de finir ton verre. Tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à Demyx si il voit que tu n’as pas fini son DST. Et moi non plus…

Roxas regarda à nouveau son verre. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à boire ça mais le ton grave de Xemnas ne lui donnait pas non plus envie de le contredire. Il en reprit alors une gorgée. Roxas arriva à ne pas s’étouffer mais c’était toujours difficile à avaler. Il se tourna vers le maître de la maison. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir parler mais l’excès de DST lui fit commencer une conversation.

\- J’ai cru comprendre qu’à part ton groupe d’amis, y’a pas beaucoup de personne qui vienne ici.

\- Ouai… Xemnas expira de la fumée. On est bien entre nous.

\- Et pourquoi Xion et moi, ça passe ?

\- J’aime bien la sonorité de vos noms… C’est tout.

Roxas fronça les sourcils en essayant de penser à ce que son nom avait de spécial. Il but encore plusieurs gorgées de son verre. Il repensa alors à Lea.

\- C’est quoi cette histoire de nom ? Pourquoi vous appelez Lea…

Roxas s’arrêta net. Pour la première fois, Xemnas le regarda. Un regard noir. Cela le déstabilisa.

\- Euh… Axel…

Xemnas soupira en posant sa cigarette en fin de vie.

\- On a mis cela en place il y a bien longtemps, déclara-t-il avec un regard moins réprobateur. Un nom, c’est une personne. Un autre nom, une autre personne. Et si ce nom vient de nulle part, alors nous ne sommes personne. C’est l’idée derrière tout ça. Ici, nous pouvons être qui l’on veut si l’on est personne.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. D’abord, pour essayer de comprendre quel genre de passif avait mené toutes ces personnes à suivre les délires philosophiques de ce mec. Puis dans un second temps, pour se concentrer. Sa tête commença vraiment à tourner. Machinalement, il finit d’une traite son verre. Mauvaise idée. Sa tête ne tournait plus, elle tournoyait. Roxas se releva en titubant, et se dirigea vers la porte du jardin pour prendre l’air. Il se mit dans un coin tranquille et s’assit.

Xion le vit passer et réussit à se libérer de l’emprise de Larxene pour le rejoindre.

\- Hey Roxas. Ça va ?

Roxas releva la tête pour voir Xion s’asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ouai t’inquiètes pas. C’est juste le… truc de Demyx qui passe pas, lui répondit-il même si il avait toujours les tempes en feu.

\- Ahah oui, j’ai goûté vite fait. C’était pas fou.

Roxas n’eut pas le temps de lui dire qu’on lui avait conseillé de finir son verre que Larxene déboula derrière eux. Elle attrapa le bras de Xion pour la ramener vers elle.

\- Désolé de te séparer de ton Roméo, Juliette, mais tu m’as promis d’être avec moi pour l’über final de Beer Pong et elle commence maintenant. On a gros à gagner… Enfin surtout moi.

\- Euh… Oui j’arrive, répondit Xion même si de toute évidence c’est Larxene qui la faisait arriver.

Roxas ne réagit pas vraiment. La tête dans ses bras, il ne vit pas le regard apeuré de Xion. Après un petit moment, c’est Lea qui vint vers lui.

\- Bah alors, un seul DST et on est à terre, ricana Lea en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Roxas releva la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- C’est bon, ça va mieux. J’étais juste pas prêt.

\- Tu m’étonnes, personne ne l’est. Tiens, prends ça.

Lea sortit une glace à l’eau de mer et la donna à Roxas.

\- Ça, ça règle tout, lui répondit Lea en rigolant. Viens, je vais te présenter à d’autres.

Roxas se releva et suivit Lea en rentrant à l’intérieur.

* * *

La porte de la maison de Xemnas s’ouvrit. Lea en sortit et étira ses bras, profitant de l’air frais du soir.

\- Écoute Roxas, dit-il en se retournant, fais pas comme si c’était ma faute. Elles ont perdu, elles ont perdu. C’est comme ça.

Roxas sortit à sa suite. Il aidait Xion à marcher, qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal.

\- Sérieux Lea ? Sérieux ? 3 putain de DST ! C’est quoi vos gages de merde…

\- Hé, c’est pas ma faute si vous tenez pas les boissons de Demyx.

\- Parceque tu en tiens combien toi ? Même Larxene tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Lea écarquilla les yeux face à cette question.

\- J’en bois pas moi, t’es malade !

Roxas le foudroya du regard qu’il lui lançait chaque fois qu’il se foutait de lui.

\- Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, conclut Lea en se grattant la tête, elle habite pas loin de chez toi, non ? Tu la raccompagnes ?

\- Ça me fait faire quand même un grand détour... Je suppose que j’ai pas trop le choix. Monsieur doit rester avec son gang de drogué philosophe.

\- Exactement. Tu m’envoie un message quand t’es rentré. Au cas où.

Lea retourna dans la maison en faisant au revoir de la main. Roxas, lui, se retrouva au milieu de la nuit à essayer de supporter Xion qui titubait. Trois DST d’affilée, c’est un miracle qu’elle soit encore consciente. Au moins, Demyx devrait être content. Il n’y a pas eu de gâchis.

Ils se mirent alors en chemin. Au delà des arrêts réguliers pour permettre aux trottoirs de goûter à cette fantastique boisson, Xion passa par plusieurs états. Vers le tiers du chemin, elle reprit assez conscience pour parler et surtout rigoler. Elle répétait sans cesse qu’elle avait passé une super soirée mais qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup vu Roxas, puis après 2 « rejets », elle commença à déprimer. Elle n’arrêtait pas de s’excuser en pleurant. Roxas ne savait pas comment gérer ça, alors il la laissa faire jusqu’à sa maison.

\- C’est bon, tu peux te débrouiller maintenant ?

Xion marmonna quelque chose en échouant assez lamentablement à mettre la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Cela fit un peu sourire Roxas malgré sa fatigue et il ouvrit la porte à sa place. Il l’aida à se déplacer jusqu’à ce qu’elle semblait indiquer être sa chambre. Elle s’allongea dans son lit et lui, sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Lea avant de partir. Il vit qu’il avait des messages non-lus. Ils venaient de son frère.

« T’es ou ? »

« Srx, previens quand tu pars »

« Envoie un message si t’es pas là demain »

Roxas ferma cette conversation et ouvrit celle de Lea. Il lui envoya un texto.

« C’est bon, elle est bien rentrée. Pour moi, c’est pas encore ça. »

Le message semblait un peu vide.

« connard »  
  
Le message semblait maintenant un peu trop agressif. Ça irait. Roxas avait sous-estimé son état et maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à gérer Xion, il se prit un énorme coup de fatigue. Le détour qu’il avait prit pour la ramener lui ferait mettre tellement de temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il n’avait plus la force de marcher. Xion lui avait bien dit que ces parents n’étaient pas là du week-end, non ? Est-ce qu’elle lui en voudrait ? Il n’avait plus l’envie de réfléchir. Il entra dans une chambre et s’allongea dans un lit.


	5. Plastic Love

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Kairi était arrivée dans ce lycée. Très sociable, elle avait déjà fait connaissance de toute sa classe, et tout le monde la connaissait déjà. Malgré cela, elle continua de rester avec le duo Sora/Riku. Elle avait aussi, avec le temps, mieux compris leurs liens avec les autres personnes de sa classe.

Sora et Riku se connaissaient depuis tout petits et d’aussi loin que le monde s’en souvienne, ils ont toujours été vu ensemble. Sora et Roxas se connaissaient eux d’activités extra-scolaires en primaire mais Roxas étant allé dans un collège différent, ils ne se sont plus vu avant le retour au lycée. Quant à Lea et Xion, ils se sont rencontrés avec Roxas lors d’un événement commun à leurs parents avant la rentrée. Ils se sont alors mis à traîner ensemble quand ils ont vu qu’ils étaient dans la même classe.

Il y avait aussi une fille dans sa classe qui n’était pas là lors de son arrivée. Elle s’appelait Naminé. De ce que Kairi avait compris, elle souffrait d’une maladie chronique. Rien de trop grave mais assez handicapant car cela la forçait à louper régulièrement des cours. Elle semblait être au premier abord quelqu’un d’assez réservée mais en apprenant à la connaître, Kairi remarqua qu’elle était en fait plus espiègle qu’elle ne le paraissait. Xion était sa meilleure amie et elle connaissait Sora et Riku de la même manière que Roxas. Tout ce petit monde était donc lié d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Naminé était la présidente du club d’Arts Plastiques du lycée. Elle avait invité Kairi à venir voir leur salle dédiée lorsqu’au cours d’une discussion, Kairi avait dévoilé à Naminé qu’elle aimait bien dessiner. C’était donc à cet endroit que Kairi se rendait.

* * *

Kairi s’arrêta devant une porte au fond d’un couloir. Il y avait dessus un simple panneau « Arts Plastiques » mais un petit cœur avait été rajouté au stabilo à la fin du mot. Naminé lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette salle. Kairi mit la main sur la poignée. C’était ouvert, elle entra donc.

La salle était plus grande que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. L’entrée était assez vide, seulement du matériel y était entreposé en vrac. En avançant un peu plus, plusieurs chevalets avec des toiles vides et d’autres entamées y étaient disposés. Encore après se trouvait une immense table avec une grande diversité de stylo, pinceau et de feutre. Le fond de la salle était simplement rempli d’un grand tableau Veleda ce qui, avec les murs et le sol, rendait la pièce extrêmement blanche. À côté se trouvait une porte qui menait à une petite remise. Devant ce grand tableau se trouvait une table de dessin inclinée à 45° et assise devant cette table, Naminé. Le regard de Kairi croisa le sien au même moment.

\- Hey Kairi ! l’interpella la blonde d’un petit coucou de la main.

Lorsque Kairi avança vers elle en lui rendant sa révérence, la perspective lui fit apparaître Xion qui était en fait avec Naminé en train de parler. Xion lui sourit en levant sa main pour aussi la saluer.

\- Alors Kairi, tu la trouves comment notre salle d’art ? Demanda la blonde quand Kairi arriva à son niveau.

\- Elle est très grande. Et très équipé. Vous avez autant de budget ? Répondit la rousse en continuant d’observer tout ce qui était à leur disposition.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je suis persuasive.

\- Je dirais plutôt têtue, rajouta Xion avec un petit rire.

Naminé leva les yeux au ciel et se releva pour aller vers la grande table. Kairi tourna sa tête vers la brune.

\- Tu fais aussi partie du club, Xion ?

\- Non, je n’ai pas la fibre artistique, moi. Je discutais juste avec Naminé.

La blonde revint avec différents matériaux dans ses mains.

\- Bon, à cause des examens, on a pas de réunion aujourd’hui. On va être seule. Du coup, je te propose de faire ce qu’on avait fait au début d’année.

À ces mots, Xion se leva et se pressa vers la sortie en lançant un rapide « À toute à l’heure ». Kairi vit le regard de Naminé changer. Ce regard espiègle, que l’on n’imagine pas sur elle avant de mieux la connaître.

\- Xi-on~ l’interpella la blonde, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en fabriquer un ? Il n’y a pas quelqu’un avec qui…

\- NAMINÉ ! s’affola Xion, le regard apeuré.

Kairi ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle avait l’impression de ne pas devoir être dans cette conversation.

\- C’est bon Xion, je m’arrête là…  
  
Xion soupira et sortit de la salle. La blonde tourna son regard vers Kairi, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Elle lui montra alors un pendentif.

\- C’est ça qu’on a fait. C’est tressé à la main et c’est toi qui choisis la décoration au centre.

Le pendentif que tenait Naminé était en forme d’étoile. Les côtés étaient composés de petites tiges liées tenues entre elles par de petites ficelles. Les faces des branches de l’étoile étaient en plastique coloré translucide. Celles-ci étaient blanches. Toutes les ficelles se reliaient au centre, un rond avec dessus un cercle arc-en-ciel.  
  
\- La couleur des branches, c’est toi qui choisis. La forme au centre aussi, ajouta Naminé. Je vais te montrer comment faire.

Kairi commença alors à fabriquer son pendentif. Naminé en refit un aussi en même temps, lui indiquant toutes les étapes. À première vue, Naminé semblait être une fille timide et réservée. Ce n’est qu’en la côtoyant que Kairi vit son côté malicieux. Mais devant elle se trouvait une nouvelle Naminé. Lorsqu’elle créait, même si elle restait calme, elle resplendissait. On sentait la passion dans ses gestes, dans sa volonté d’aider à faire le pendentif. Kairi essayait tant bien que mal de le finir car elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Naminé faire le sien.

Finalement, Kairi arriva à la fin de sa construction. Le sien avait les branches roses et au centre, elle avait mis un cœur couleur bordeaux qu’elle avait trouvé dans les décorations qui traînaient sur la table. Elle l’observa un moment, contente du résultat.

\- Il est vraiment bien fait, bravo ! Commenta Naminé. Tu sais, ce pendentif, on est censé l’offrir à la personne qu’on aime…

Kairi se figea un instant. Elle tourna doucement sa tête vers la blonde. Le regard de Naminé avait de nouveau changé.

\- Alors Kairi~ demanda Naminé en s’approchant d’elle, à qui vas-tu l’offrir ?

Kairi rougit en reculant sa tête à mesure que celle de Naminé se rapprochait.

\- Il y a bien un garçon qui te fait de l’œil non ? Ou alors… une fille ?

Kairi rougit encore plus. Elle devait être entièrement rouge. Elle comprit pourquoi Xion avait vite quitté la salle.

\- Ou alors tu as déjà quelqu’un et tu me le caches… murmura Naminé en plissant les yeux.

Kairi finit par détourner son regard pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ça… Ça te regarde pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

Naminé recula, reprenant son air normal.

\- Pas de problème, moi aussi j’ai mes secrets. De toute façon, on finit toujours par tout dire à la gentille Naminé, déclara-t-elle en ramassant les affaires qui restaient. Bon ! Ça va être l’heure, non ?

Kairi aida Naminé à ranger les affaires sur la table et à nettoyer cette dernière.

\- Tu peux y aller Kairi, je vais ranger 2-3 trucs dans la remise, dit la blonde en faisant un petit salut de la main, disparaissant dans le local du fond.

Kairi reprit ses affaires et son pendentif, s’apprêtant à partir. Elle s’arrêta devant le dessin sur lequel travaillait Naminé lorsqu’elle était avec Xion. Le dessin était fait au fusain, très précisément. Naminé était vraiment douée. C’était un portrait d’un garçon, plutôt mignon. Kairi rougit instantanément en reconnaissant qui c’était. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait dû voir ce dessin. La sonnerie des cours lui fit reprendre ses esprits et elle quitta la salle rapidement.

* * *

Naminé sortit de la remise et s’arrêta devant son dessin en s’époussetant les mains. Elle le jugea un instant avant de se mettre à réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Bon, je pense que Sora est bon. Je fais qui après ?

Naminé fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Quelle question. Riku évidemment.


	6. Who still listen to the Reason

Sora et Riku était assis sur un banc, buvant un soda acheté à la machine. Pour eux, les cours s’étaient terminés plus tôt cette après-midi. Il profitait un peu du soleil avant que Riku prenne son bus pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Du coup, tu es là ce week-end ? Demanda Riku, une fois sa gorgée finie.

\- Ouai c’est bon. J’ai parlé à Roxas tout à l’heure.

Riku reporta sa canette à sa bouche. Il ne lui restait assez de boisson que pour une gorgée. Son regard se porta sur Sora. Le brun triturait sa canette sans vraiment la boire. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

\- Dis Riku ?

Ce dernier baissa doucement sa canette. Il observa Sora qui semblait encore dans ses pensées.

\- Comment tu ferais, bredouilla le jeune garçon, si une fille te plaît et que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. C’était nouveau. Les 2 amis se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils ne se cachaient jamais rien. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de leurs sentiments. Bien sûr, ils donnaient leurs avis de temps en temps sur des gens mais jamais de façon privé. Une sorte d’accord tacite, ils étaient célibataires, le savaient et ne voulaient pas en parler.

\- Sora… Tu veux…

Riku tourna sa tête et croisa le regard de Sora. Aussitôt, le brun se détourna, gêné. Il se leva rapidement.

\- Hé mais c’est l’heure de ton bus, tu devrais y aller. Moi je vais bosser mon devoir au CDI. À demain.

Sora partit d’un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque du lycée, avant que Riku n’ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Ce dernier le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, le regard circonspect. Puis il se leva à son tour et partit prendre son bus.

* * *

Arrivé dans le CDI, Sora alla vers une table au fond et s’assit. Il sortit ses affaires et commença à travailler. Il devait effectuer une dissertation. Plusieurs thèmes avaient été tirés au sort pour chaque élève. Lui était tombé sur « Le choix du cœur ou de la raison ». Sora n’aimait pas cette matière, il avait juste envie d’écrire « Suis juste ton cœur et puis voilà » et de rendre sa copie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre trop de mauvaises notes et surtout pas dans des devoirs maison.

Après 10 minutes de galère où toutes ses idées fourmillaient finalement sur une page blanche, la porte du CDI s’ouvrit. Naminé rentra, s’essuya les bottes, et regarda autour d’elle. Elle vit Sora, qui la salua avec un petit signe de la main. La blonde se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salut Sora.

\- Salut Naminé, lui répondit le brun, je te vois pas souvent au CDI. Tu viens emprunter un livre ?

\- C’est ça. Et toi, tu bosses…  
  
Naminé se pencha sur sa feuille vierge. Elle vit seulement l’intitulé du sujet de Sora d’écrit.

\- … Oh ? On a le même sujet !

La blonde regarda à nouveau Sora.

\- Tu veux qu’on bosse ensemble ? Tu ne me sembles pas très inspiré.

\- T’es sûr ? La prof veut un rendu individuel…

\- Oui mais au moins pour te donner des idées parce que là… Tu es mal avancé.

Sora tourna à son tour son regard sur sa feuille blanche et soupira longuement. Naminé se redressa et se gratta la tête, un peu gênée.

\- Par contre, je ne pourrai pas travailler au CDI. Mais tu peux venir chez moi !

* * *

La journée se terminait et les cours l’étaient aussi depuis un petit moment déjà. Kairi rentrait à pied chez elle. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu’elle était arrivée ici mais elle découvrait à chaque fois de nouvelles routes. Cette fois, elle faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans un petit pâté de maison tranquille. Il lui semblait que c’était dans celui-ci qu’habitait Naminé. En parlant d’elle, Kairi la surprit avec Sora devant l’entrée d’une grande maison au coin de la rue.

Instantanément, Kairi se cacha derrière le grand thuya en coin, juste avant d’être vue par les deux autres. En temps normal, elle serait allée vers eux pour leur parler. Mais il y avait une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis cet après-midi. Un portrait. Le magnifique portrait qu’avait fait Naminé. Qu’elle avait fait de Sora. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que l’esprit de Kairi se mette à turbiner. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils étaient ensemble ? Était-ce la maison de Naminé ? Sora était-il CHEZ Naminé ? Une phrase de Naminé ressortit dans sa tête : « Très bien. Moi aussi j’ai mes secrets ». Est-ce qu’elle et Sora…

\- Wohooo !

Kairi sursauta. Elle mit ses mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

\- Riku ?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se tenait devant elle, essoufflé. Il était en tenu de sport et devait sûrement faire un petit footing.

\- Ça va Kairi ?

\- Bah... euh.. oui, je rentrais chez moi. C’est tout.

\- En passant par ici ?

\- Oui… C’est… Je prends un nouveau chemin à chaque fois.

Riku la regarda, l’air suspicieux. Même si elle disait en partie la vérité, l’interruption de ces pensées la laissait dans un état où elle était sûr qu’elle devait avoir l’air coupable. Peu importe de quoi.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, sa mine passant de suspicieuse à renfrognée.

\- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Désolé mais faut que j’y aille, je mets beaucoup de temps à rentrer.

Ni une, ni deux, la rousse décampa. Même si elle marchait, on voyait dans sa démarche qu’elle aurait voulu courir. Riku l’observa disparaître au loin. Dans la même journée, deux de ses amis ont agit de manière louche. Il repartit lui aussi mais s’arrêta vite.

Il le vit. Naminé faisait demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Sora, lui, fit un dernier au-revoir avant de prendre un autre chemin en direction de chez lui. N’avait-il pas dit qu’il travaillait sur son devoir au CDI ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait chez Naminé ? Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec le comportement étrange de Kairi ? Était-ce lié à ce qu’avait tenté de lui dire Sora en début d’après-midi ?

Riku resta sur place un moment, songeur, avant de reprendre son chemin.


	7. Drive By Lying

Ventus était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et sa respiration lente. Il ne dormait pas. Il se reposait juste d’après les cours, avant d’aller au Dojo. Il ouvrit finalement ses paupières lorsque son téléphone vibra. Ventus se releva et l’attrapa. C’était un message d’Aqua.

« On vient te chercher pour la séance de ce soir »

Ventus haussa un sourcil. Le père d’Aqua l’emmenait elle et Terra au Dojo pour les cours d’escrime. Mais pas lui, ce n’était pas sur son chemin.

« Ton père vient me chercher ? Pk ? »

« En fait on est déjà là. La voiture est devant chez toi »

Ventus n’eut pas la réponse à sa question. Il l’aurait sûrement en les rejoignant. Il prit son sac de sport déjà prêt et descendit dans la cuisine remplir sa bouteille d’eau. En passant par le salon, il vit son frère Roxas sur le canapé, en train de jouer sur son téléphone. Sûrement encore ses jeux gachas.

\- On m’emmène au Dojo ce soir, dit simplement Ventus en passant rapidement pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Qu... Ah mais oui, on est déjà Jeudi, réalisa le plus jeune frère en relevant la tête un instant.

Ventus repassa par le salon et sortit dehors avec un petit « à tout’ » avant de refermer la porte. Il traversa le petit jardin qui formait son allée d’entrée et, en sortant, vit sur sa droite la voiture du père d’Aqua. En s’approchant, il remarqua un bras accoudé à la fenêtre du côté passager. Ventus reconnut le bracelet attaché à ce poignet. C’était celui de Terra. Pourquoi était-il à cette place ?

Ventus se mit devant la portière pour vérifier que c’était bien lui. Et c’était bien Terra qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il n’avait pas de lunettes de soleil mais on sentait bien qu’il aurait voulu en avoir une paire et sortir à Ventus un petit « yo ». Avant que ce dernier ne comprenne la situation, la conductrice, jusque là cachée par Terra, se pencha en avant.

\- Salut Ven ! Allez monte, on y va, lança Aqua toute souriante.

Ventus écarquilla une fraction de seconde les yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Il monta dans la voiture et s’attacha.

\- Sérieux t’avais pas capté ? Demanda Terra en regardant Ventus dans le rétroviseur central, pendant qu’Aqua démarrait.

\- Non, je suis trop con. J’avais complètement oublié qu’Aqua avait passé son permis. D’ailleurs, tu as eu combien de point ?

\- 28 sur 31, répondit-elle avec une pointe de fierté, tout en restant extrêmement concentrée sur la route.

\- C’est dommage, la taquina Terra, tu aurais pu faire un perfect si seulement tu connaissais cette obscure règle de la priorité à droite.

\- Mais sérieusement, vous l’auriez vue. Elle roulait à deux à l’heure, j’aurais attendu 10 ans qu’elle passe, s’indigna la nouvelle conductrice.

\- Tu verras Ven, jura Terra, moi je ferais vraiment un sans-faute.

Il y eu un petit silence. Ventus prit un léger rictus avant de s’adresser à Terra.

\- Ouai enfin, un parfait du deuxième essai, c’est pas incroyable non plus…

Terra se retourna subitement pour regarder Ventus. Puis il tourna sa tête en direction d’Aqua.

\- Tu m’avais promis de pas lui dire ! s’offusqua-t-il.

\- Ven… Tu m’avais dit que tu ferais comme si tu ne savais pas, soupira Aqua, tu sais bien qu’il faut laisser Terra dans son déni de réalité pour avoir la paix…

\- Ouai ouai, je sais… Mais l’occasion était trop belle, ricana Ventus sans aucun remord.

Et le trajet jusqu’au Dojo continua avec Terra trouvant toutes les excuses du monde pour son échec au permis de conduire.

* * *

C’était le début de la fin d’après-midi. Malgré la luminosité descendant en même temps que le soleil, Naminé et Xion étaient allées traîner en ville après les cours et s’étaient arrêtées boire un verre en terrasse.

\- Pfffffffffffff, souffla la brune en s’affalant sur la table, c’était trop fatiguant aujourd’hui. Vivement ce week-end. Là, maintenant, j’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est d’aller me coucher.

\- Seule ou tu as prévu quelqu’un avec toi ? la taquina la blonde en baissant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Arrête avec ça…

Xion appuya son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Naminé vit son regard inquiet.

\- Je te taquine, Xion… Mais je vois bien que ça te perturbe depuis tout ce temps. Je te le redis : vas lui parler. Le temps n’a pas l’air de faire s’arranger les choses.

\- C’est trop compliqué, Nam’… se lamenta la brune. Comment j’aborde ça ? Si ça se trouve il a compris mais ne sait pas non plus comment me le dire. Voir, ne veut pas me le dire. J’ai pas envie que ça bri…

\- Hé, Naminé ! Xion! les appela une voix non loin.

Les deux amies arrêtèrent leur discussion et tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la personne les apostrophant. Kairi était juste de l’autre côté de la rue, qu’elle traversa pour les rejoindre.

\- Salut Kairi, lança Naminé, on t’as pas vue aujourd’hui.

\- Oui, c’était une journée assez chargée, répondit la rousse.

\- Je te le fait pas dire, soupira Xion toujours affalée sur la table.

\- Je vous dérange ? Demanda Kairi en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Nan, on prenait juste un verre en terrasse pour décompresser. Et je tente de régler les problèmes de Xion, ricana la blonde.

\- Quels problèmes ?

Xion lança un regard noir à Naminé qui leva les mains en l’air pour montrer clairement qu’elle n’en dirait pas plus.

\- Désolé Kairi mais j’ai fait vœu de silence, déclama avec ironie la blonde.

La plupart des personnes serait passé à autre chose. C’était visiblement une affaire personnelle. Mais Kairi était de nature soucieuse. Trop peut-être. Elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu’un en peine. Cette dernière regarda Xion avec un regard compatissant.

\- C’est à cause de ça que tu as cette mauvaise mine depuis quelques temps ? Demanda Kairi. C’est en rapport avec ce pourquoi Naminé te charrie ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Réalisa Xion en relevant la tête.

\- Je le fais tant que ça ? Réalisa Naminé en faisant mine de se remémorer toutes les fois où elle taquinait la brune.

Xion se redressa sur sa chaise et soupira. Le regard de Kairi se faisait insistant et la fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu promets de garder ça pour toi, hein ?

Kairi se mit bien droite sur sa chaise et fronça légèrement les sourcils pour montrer qu’elle était sérieuse.

\- Bon… Il y a maintenant presque un mois, je suis allée à une soirée avec Lea et Roxas. C’était une soirée plutôt arrosée et dans la nuit, d’une manière ou d’une autre, je suis rentrée chez moi me coucher. Et le lendemain…

Xion hésita un instant sur cette phrase. Un instant de trop.

\- Et le lendemain, elle s’est réveillée dans son lit avec un Black Out total et un certain Roxas à poil avec elle, compléta Naminé, en sirotant son verre.

Xion commença à rougir. Elle ne réprimanda pas la blonde pour son intervention, elle l’aurait dit de toute façon. Pas avec ces mots, certes. Kairi, elle, était silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça, et ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda Xion, mais cette dernière esquiva son regard.

\- Voilà, tu vois, c’est tout, bafouilla la brune, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. C’est personnel. Sinon, il se fait tard et je vais y aller. À demain.

Xion se leva rapidement, fit la bise aux deux autres et partit prendre son bus pour rentrer chez elle. Kairi était toujours en train de réaliser ce qu’on venait de lui dire.

\- La situation serait encore plus marrante si, et je dis bien si, elle avait des sentiments pour Roxas. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des hypothèses sans fondement, déclara Naminé en finissant son verre.

Kairi tourna sa tête pour regarder la blonde, sa voix la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu as dit qu’elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé en rentrant chez elle. C’est ça qui la préoccupe ? Elle ne sait pas si elle et Roxas ont… Enfin…

Naminé ferma sa bouche comme une fermeture éclair, en faisant un signe de désapprobation de la tête.

\- Désolé, je meurs d’envie de t’en dire plus mais Xion m’as clairement dit de ne pas parler de ça. Et toi aussi, tu dois garder ça pour toi maintenant.

Kairi resta silencieuse et regarda avec appréhension dans la direction où Xion était partie quelque instant plus tôt.

\- Et c’est quoi les conseils que tu lui as donnés ? Demanda soudainement la rousse.

\- Des conseils classiques en amour, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- Tu t’y connais en amour ?

Cette fois-ci, Kairi avait une idée derrière la tête. Naminé resta un instant le regard dans le vide, derrière ses lunettes noires, mais avec un sourire qui laissait entendre qu’elle pensait à quelque chose de plutôt marrant.

\- Je te l’ai dit non ? J’ai mes secrets.

Kairi allait poser une dernière question. La question. Mais elle n’était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. Malgré son envie, elle manqua de courage et resta muette.

* * *

La séance de ce soir fut éreintante. Ventus n’avait que trois envies : rentrer, se doucher et se coucher. Le retour en voiture fut silencieux, aucun des trois n’ayant assez de force pour engager une conversation. Juste avant qu’Aqua ne se gare devant chez lui, Ventus se rappela qu’il avait oublié de leur demander quelque chose d’important.

\- Hé au fait, commença-t-il, vous êtes là ce week-end ? Mes grand-parents ont une maison en bord de plage, et ils nous la laissent à moi et Roxas tout le week-end.

Aqua et Terra se regardèrent un moment, comme s’ils prenaient la décision à deux.

\- Bah oui, totalement. Ça a l’air vraiment sympa, commença la jeune conductrice.

\- Ouai, tu peux me compter aussi, je suis là, termina le redoublant conducteur.

\- Cool. C’est pas très loin, tu pourras y aller en voiture. Roxas a invité Lea, Xion, Sora et Riku que vous connaissez déjà et en plus, Naminé et Kairi.

À l’entente de tous ces noms, Terra fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mais Ventus ne le remarqua pas.

\- Ah oui, Kairi, c’est la nouvelle qu’on voit de temps en temps dans les couloirs. Ça fait en tout 10 personnes, conclut Aqua. Il y aura assez de place ?

\- T’inquiètes pas. J’ai dit maison mais le terme villa est peut être plus approprié. Enfin bref, content que vous veniez. Je vous tiens au courant. Pour l’instant : dodo, termina Ventus.

Ce dernier sortit de la voiture, ferma la porte et rentra dans sa cour en saluant de loin ses deux amis. Terra et Aqua l’observèrent disparaître dans le rétroviseur. La voiture ne démarra pas de suite et resta silencieuse alors que la nuit tombait. Aqua se tourna vers Terra.

\- Je me sens vraiment mal de pas lui dire, Terra… Ça fait déjà une semaine.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Aqua.

\- Mais enfin, Terra...

\- Tu as déjà vu Ven avec d’autres personnes ? Regarde Roxas. Il a invité 6 personnes. Ven nous a invités juste nous deux. J’ai pas envie qu’il se sente à part s’il apprend pour nous deux… Ce sera plus pareil entre nous et il n’a personne d’autre.

\- Tu dis n’importe quoi. En plus, on a pas vraiment beaucoup plus d’amis que lui, tu sais.

\- C’est pas pareil, Aqua...

\- Mais il faudra bien lui dire à un moment. Sauf si tu as prévu que ça s’arrête un jour…

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, murmura Terra en la regardant d’un sourire triste. On attendra juste le bon moment.

Aqua soupira, compatissante. Elle se pencha doucement vers Terra et l’embrassa, avant de se remettre en place et de s’attacher.

\- On va chez toi ? Demanda Aqua.

\- Ouai, mes parents ne sont pas là, conclut Terra en s’attachant à son tour.


	8. FlashBack && MeanWhile && SnapForward

/*Il y a quelques semaines de cela, un certain matin après une certaine nuit*/

Xion ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le soleil commençait doucement à poindre et à éclairer légèrement sa chambre. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et bouger seulement sa tête faisait horriblement tourner celle-ci. En prenant sur elle, Xion se redressa avant de se figer nette. Il y avait quelqu’un dans son lit. Et cette personne avait sa main étalée sur son ventre. La brune tourna sa tête terrifiée vers le corps qui se profilait au bout de cette main. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait être rassurée ou non, mais ce corps était celui de Roxas. Ce dernier était affalé sur le ventre, en caleçon, ses membres étalés sur tout le matelas. Il avait la position de quelqu’un mort dans son vomi mais fort heureusement, il respirait encore. Xion resta figée en le regardant. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu’il avait dit qu’il resterait chez elle. Ni avec elle d’ailleurs. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle tenta de se remémorer mais ses souvenirs s’arrêtaient à la sortie de chez Xemnas. Après, le noir complet. Xion serra des dents. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. C’était la première fois qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la veille et, combiné à la douleur lancinante, elle commençait à paniquer.

Xion resta immobile quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. Elle aperçut son portable à portée de main sur sa table de chevet. Elle l’attrapa et envoya un message à la personne à qui elle disait tout : Naminé.

« jai ptet fait une connerie. Repond vite. »

Dans la minute qui suivit, son téléphone vibra.

« Naminelp, à votre service »

« ya Roxas dans mon lit »

« ! Enfin ! »

« je rigole pas. Il est dans mon lit. Et je me rappelle plus pourquoi »

« La soirée ? »

« ouai. Jai un trou. Je me rappelle plus de la fin. Je sais pas pourquoi on a dormi ensemble »

Naminé mit un peu plus de temps à répondre.

« Excuse je réalise que ya vraiment Roxas dans ton lit »

« je fais quoi ? »

« Tu te lèves, tu sors de ta chambre, tu attends qu’il se réveille et tu le démontes pour avoir dormi avec toi. Ensuite tu le regardes en coin en rougissant et tu lui dis que tu aimerais bien refaire ça avec un consentement mutuel. »

« arrete. Tu sais tres bien de quoi je veux parler. Je me souviens VRAIMENT pas de ce qu’il s’est passé hier »

Encore une fois, Naminé mit un certain temps à répondre.

« Ok. Sors de ta chambre sans le réveiller et on s’appelle »

Xion attendit un instant, au cas où Naminé lui enverrait un message supplémentaire. Il n’en fut rien. Elle regarda Roxas, toujours étalé sur son lit. Elle prit délicatement sa main qui était sur elle et la mit sur le coté pour se dégager. Xion se leva, prit un T-shirt et short, avant de silencieusement sortir de sa chambre et de délicatement fermer la porte. Le léger bruit perturba quand même le sommeil de Roxas. Assez pour qu’au prochain rayon de soleil, il se réveille.

Rayon de soleil qui arriva un quart d’heure plus tard. Roxas rumina, toujours les yeux fermés, et commença à gesticuler pour s’étirer. Il avait étrangement bien dormi. Une de ses mains rencontra quelque chose de moelleux. Il tâta encore sans reconnaître ce qu’il touchait. Roxas ouvrit alors à peine les yeux et vit sur quoi il avait posé ses doigts. Un gros chat en peluche, tout rond, multicolore. Il n’était pas chez lui. Contrairement à Xion, Roxas se rappela de tout.

Le blondinet se releva rapidement. Il devait dire à Xion qu’il avait dormi chez elle avant que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne l’enferme ici en quittant la maison. Roxas sortit du lit, récupéra ses habits et s’habilla prestement. En faisant cela, il remarqua un sac à côté d’un bureau. Il y reconnut le petit porte-clé autour de la fermeture éclaire : c’était le sac de Xion. Roxas comprit qu’il était dans sa chambre et observa alors la pièce. Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pensé au vu du code couleur de Xion, sa chambre était assez colorée. Son sol était certes un parquet foncé, mais ses murs avaient une tapisserie violacée. En plus de cela, la chambre était décorée d’accessoires de couleurs en tout genre. Des petits miroirs accrochés aux murs, une lampe lanterne orange au plafond, des petits drapeaux de pays que Roxas ne connaissait pas sur le bureau et surtout, une farandole de photos sur le mur attachée à des pinces à linges multicolores. En suivant la guirlande de photos, Roxas regarda le lit dont il venait de sortir. C’était le lit de Xion. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas là. Il comprit alors quel genre de réveil elle avait dû avoir. Il n’avait soudainement plus trop envie d’aller la retrouver.

Roxas ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit. Il reconnut vaguement le couloir par lequel il était arrivé hier soir. Il le longea en regardant un peu partout tel un touriste dans un musée, en espérant retrouver l’entrée de la maison qui serait sa sortie, mais aussi Xion. Il arriva finalement devant la porte d’entrée et vit à droite, assise à une table du salon, Xion. Elle lui tournait le dos, en train de petit-déjeuner.

\- Euh… Salut, la salua Roxas discrètement pour éviter de la faire sursauter.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas. Elle lui répondit avec un petit bruit, lui montrant qu’elle l’avait entendu et porta son bol à sa bouche pour boire ce qui semblait être du chocolat chaud. Roxas s’approcha pour la contourner et lui faire face en commençant à lui bredouiller des excuses.

\- Hum… Désolé d’être resté sans demander… Tu m’avais dit qu’il n’y avait pas tes parents… Et euh… Tu étais pas en état de parler… et moi de rentrer…

Roxas s’arrêta de parler face au regard de Xion, décontenancé. Il ne l’avait jamais vue le regarder comme ça. Il n’arrivait même pas à décoder ses émotions. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si elle était en colère. Ses yeux transparaissaient l’inquiétude. Et elle se pinçait les lèvres, tachées de bon lait chocolaté, nerveuse.

\- … Et du coup, j’ai dormi ici… termina-t-il quand même.

\- Dans mon lit ? Répondit sèchement la brune.

Trop sèchement. Roxas commençait à ne vraiment pas se sentir à l’aise. En fait, il n’avait pas prévu que Xion soit réellement fâchée contre lui. Certes il aurait plutôt voulu éviter de s’effondrer dans son lit. Et de se réveiller après elle tant qu’à faire. Mais il avait pensé qu’ils en auraient rigoler avant de passer à autre chose. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas et il ne savait pas comment rebondir. Il tenta un trait d’humour.

\- Et en caleçon !

Échec total. Xion ne broncha pas et continuait de le fixer avec cette expression nouvelle qu’il ne voulait déjà ne plus jamais revoir. Elle semblait attendre nerveusement quelque chose de lui. Mais à part ses excuses, il n’avait rien d’autre. Il ne lui restait qu’une seule option : la fuite. Il se dirigea alors à nouveau vers la porte d’entrée.

\- Je vais pas squatter plus longtemps, dit-il en commençant à lacer ses chaussures.

\- Salut ! à Lundi ! Lui répondit-elle du fond du salon.

Bien. Elle n’était pas fâchée à ce point si elle voulait toujours le voir au lycée. Peut-être qu’il se faisait juste des films et qu’elle n’était juste pas très réveillée… Ces questions allaient lui trotter dans la tête et il allait passer une super fin de semaine.

* * *

/*Quelques temps après cet incident*/

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah okayyyyyyy, s’exclama longuement Lea. C’est pour ça que vous êtes bizarre tous les deux depuis cette soirée. Je pensais que c’était juste le DST qui avait des effets secondaires sur le long terme. On sait jamais avec ce truc là…

Roxas regarda Lea faire ses mimiques avec sa tête pendant qu’il parlait. Ils étaient juste tous les deux, assis sur un banc, Xion étant quelque part avec Naminé. Le lundi suivant la soirée, Roxas et Xion s’étaient retrouvée et cela était tout aussi gênant que lors de ce fameux matin. Xion n’avait fort heureusement plus cette expression étrange mais ils ne se lançaient quasiment plus de conversation et ne croisaient plus leurs regards. Heureusement, Lea était là pour rabibocher tout ça tel un ciment humoristique. Mais le temps n’eut pas l’effet escompté et leur relation de s’améliora pas vraiment. C’était pire dans un certain sens puisque Xion commençait à passer plus de temps avec Naminé. C’était pour cela que Roxas avait finalement décidé de parler de ça à Lea.

\- Mec, mets toi à sa place. Tu te réveilles de soirée. Tu comates. Et tu vois un apollon en caleçon dans ton lit. T’es déboussolée à vie ! Moi, ça m’arrive, je serre les fesses pour vérifier que ça n’a pas déraper.

\- Tu… sers les fesses si tu me vois dans ton lit avec toi ? Demanda Roxas face à cette étrange comparaison.

Lea regarda dans le vide un instant.

\- Cette idée éveille maintenant en moi des sentiments complexes. On va dire qu’on oublie la dernière partie. Tout ça pour dire que je pense que tu laisses pas indifférent.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que je lui plais ? Demanda Roxas en rougissant.

\- Nan, pas comme ça. Enfin si, peut-être. Je sais pas. Je fais deux têtes de plus que vous mais je suis pas dans la vôtre. Je veux juste dire qu’elle a peut-être pas vécu ça de la même façon que toi. Donc si tu veux que ça bouge cette histoire, il faut COM-MU-NI-QUER. Et de vive voix parce que t’es un bonhomme.

\- Ouai super… commença à singer le blond. À la cantine « Hey Xion, tu finis pas ton dessert ? Hé, au fait, tu me fais la gueule parce que t’aimes pas partager ton lit ? » ou en cours « Hey Xion, tu as réussi ce problème ? Et au fait, quand on a dormi ensemble, what the fuck hein ? »…

\- Hé blondinet, le coupa Lea. T’as pas oublié un certain événement ce week-end ?

Roxas réalisa que dans 2 jours, ce serait le week-end et qu’ils allaient dans la villa de ses grand-parents. Il avait invité aussi la bande de Sora, et Xion ramenait Naminé. Ventus allait sûrement ramener ses amis Aqua et Terra. Il y aurait du monde mais l’ambiance serait assez sympa pour lui parler dans un coin tranquille. Lea le sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant un glace.

\- Tiens. La semaine prochaine, je veux que ça soit réglé sinon je m’en occupe. Et tu sais très bien ce qu’il se passe quand je m’en occupe.

Lea allait conclure mais Roxas le coupa en souriant légèrement.

\- Ouai, ouai. C’est bon, c’est retenu…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. La pleine lune éclairait faiblement de sa pâle lueur le bord de plage et un léger vent chaud se faisait sentir. Seul le bruit du remous des vagues se faisait entendre. Le week-end était terminé. Cet endroit avait enfin retrouvé son calme.

Par terre, à moitié caché par de l’herbe au coin d’une grande maison, brillait un petit objet qui reflétait la lumière de la lune. Un petit pendentif de forme étoilée restait ici, oublié. Une main inconnue s’en saisit et le suréleva pour le porter à la vue du propriétaire de ladite main.

Cette personne s’avança sur la plage, pour mieux profiter du peu de lumière naturelle. Il tendit l’objet en l’air et l’observa avec attention avant de s’en désintéresser. La silhouette resta là, au bord de la mer. Malgré la lueur de l’astre lunaire, il faisait sombre. On ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé sous cette capuche.


	9. Enter The Final Mix

Enfin le week-end. Les cours terminés, tous les élèves sont retournés chez eux pour un repos bien mérité. Roxas et Ventus, eux, se sont directement rendus chez leurs grand-parents pour préparer l’arrivée de leurs amis pour cette fin de semaine chez eux.

Après environ une heure à déballer leurs affaires et ranger la maison, les premiers invités arrivèrent. D’abord, ce fut Aqua et Terra qui vinrent, Aqua conduisant la voiture. Quelques minutes après qu’ils aient déchargé leurs effets personnels, les parents de Naminé l’amenèrent accompagnée de Xion et Kairi. Aqua et Terra avait l’air assez mature et faisait plus vieux que leur âge, rassurant les parents de laisser leur fille seule un week-end. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas Terra. Plus tard, arrivèrent enfin Sora, Riku et Lea. Les 2 meilleurs amis furent amenés par la maman de Sora et Lea s’était pointé en même temps, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Une fois tout ce beau monde installé, les frères quasi-jumeaux leur présentèrent les lieux. La maison était effectivement immense. Le hall d’entrée était déjà imposant, avec sur la gauche des escaliers qui montaient aux chambres. À droite se trouvait la salle centrale. Bien qu’elle aussi très grande, l’agencement des meubles lui donnait un air assez confortable et plutôt cosy. À l’étage se trouvait plusieurs chambres simple mais il y avait aussi 2 dortoirs. Il avait été décidé que les filles dormiraient dans l’un et les garçons dans l’autre. Dehors, le terrain était constitué d’une grande pelouse devant et continuant sur un côté, pendant que de l’autre se trouvait la cour pour garer les voitures. Mais le plus intéressant était que, juste en face, se trouvait un morceau de plage, entouré de palmier, privatisé par les grand-parents depuis peu.

Une fois le tour terminé, tout le monde se mit à table. Certains discutaient des cours, d’autres de leurs passions ou encore faisaient des blagues. Cette petite soirée ne dura pas trop longtemps, tous étant fatigué de cette journée et voulant être en forme pour demain. Ils se rendirent donc dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se reposer.

* * *

/*Dortoir des filles*/

\- J’ai trop hâte d’aller me baigner demain, déclara Kairi en s’étirant sur son lit, ils ont annoncé qu’il ferait super chaud en plus.

Les filles du groupe étaient chacune en train de préparer leur lit. Le dortoir était grand, beaucoup plus grand que leurs besoins. Elles avaient donc rapproché leurs quatre lits de manière à être dans une atmosphère un peu plus conviviale.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Xion. Cette semaine était éprouvante. J’ai beaucoup trop besoin de me détendre.

\- Attendez de voir l’année prochaine avant de vous plaindre, ricana Aqua en s’asseyant sur son lit. Moi, j’ai vraiment une raison de prendre du bon temps.

À ces mots, la porte du dortoir s’ouvrit et Naminé, qui venait de finir de la douche, entra. Cette dernière remarqua que les 3 autres filles la regardaient en silence.

\- Bah quoi ? Demanda sérieusement la blonde. Vous aimez pas mon pyjama licorne ?

Naminé avait enfilé un costume intégrale, dont le texture en faisait un pyjama, au design de licorne immaculée.

\- Tu dors vraiment avec ça ? Aqua la regarda avec un mélange d’interrogation et d’intérêt.

\- Ouai, c’est super confortable. Normalement Xion en met un de chat noire, enchaîna la blonde en jetant un regard acéré à la brune qui s’était déjà empressée de cacher sa tête dans son oreiller, mais elle n’a pas voulu le prendre pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison. Sinon, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De la plage pour demain, lui répondit Kairi.

Naminé se posa sur son lit en continuant de se sécher les cheveux avant de finir par s’allonger dessus comme tout le monde.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah oui la mer, soupira la blonde. Et les garçons à poil avec nous sur la plage…

\- À p-poil ? Bégaya Kairi, prise par surprise et ignorant encore trop que Naminé avait un vocabulaire exagérant souvent la nudité.

\- Arrête de tout le temps ramener à ça, Nam’, soupira longuement Xion.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu crois qu’ils parlent de quoi les garçons ? Je suis sûr qu’ils ont déjà un classement de leurs estimations de nos tailles de poitrine. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe dans leur dortoir, Xion, tu ne sais pas…

* * *

_/*Dortoir des garçons*_ /

Riku commençait à sentir la sueur couler sur son front. La situation était d’un seul coup devenue extrêmement tendue. Il devait rester concentré s’il ne voulait pas que cela lui devienne fatale comme pour Ventus. Il regarda sur sa droite avant de serrer les dents. Ventus était clairement dans un état critique, quasi-inconscient au sol. Du sang perlait même de ses lèvres. Riku se ressaisit et regarda le plateau devant lui. Il tira timidement une carte dans la pioche avant de la porter à sa main.

En face de lui, Terra le regardait sans bouger. Parfaitement stoïque, il attendait que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés joue. Riku posa alors trois As.

\- Brelan d’As.

Terra soupira et posa trois Rois.

\- YES ! s’exclama Riku en agrippant son traversin.

Mais il déchanta vite. Terra prit 2 autres cartes de sa main et les posa avec son brelan de Rois.

\- Full au Rois par les Reines, dit simplement son adversaire. Tu es mort…

Riku déglutit. Terra se leva doucement, sa grande taille le faisant passer devant la lampe. Il devint alors une masse sombre dont l’ombre engloba le pauvre Riku qui ne pouvait bouger. Terra agrippa son traversin à deux mains. Il leva ses bras et d’un coup de rotation des hanches, balança un énorme coup sur Riku qui fut balayé tel Ventus plus tôt.

Terra continua de regarder Riku, pour voir s’il se relèverait. Il ne put anticiper l’attaque surprise de Sora qui surgit de nulle part pour lui asséner un coup de polochon derrière la nuque. Terra ne broncha pas. Il se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant.

\- Tu permets ? Je m’occupe de ton ami avant. À moins que tu préfères passer en premier.

Terra regarda Sora d’un air sérieux, le dépassant d’une bonne tête. Ce dernier ravala sa bile.

\- Non, non, c’est parfaitement compréhensible. Passe une bonne journée, ah ah.

À ces mots, Sora fuit vers Riku qui venait de se relever difficilement.

\- Riku !

\- Sora…

\- À deux ?

\- À deux.

Les deux amis se mirent côte à côte et firent face à l’ennemi, qui avançait vers eux silencieusement, d’un air menaçant. Après un regard complice, il se jetèrent dans la bataille.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Roxas entra dans la chambre, venant de finir sa douche. Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire ne serait-ce qu’un seul commentaire, il se prit un oreiller dans la face.

\- Ok, bataille de polochon je présume… marmonna-t-il en se frottant le nez.

\- Franchement, tu loupes un truc, lui répondit Lea qui assistait à la scène depuis son commencement. Au début, Terra avait l’avantage. Il s’acharnait même sur celui qui était au sol. Vraiment, ce gars a aucun cœur. Mais bizarrement, Riku et Sora se relevaient à chaque fois. À un moment, je pourrais pas te le refaire, ils ont… fusionné leurs traversins ? Pour n’en faire qu’un seul et asséner un gros coup à Terra. C’était artistique. Et maintenant, c’est du n’importe quoi, je sais même pas ce qu’ils font.

\- C’est bizarre, je m’attendais à ce que tu te mêles à ça, déclara Roxas en se tournant vers Lea.

\- On arrive au plus gros problème, Roxas. Je n’ai pas de traversin sur mon lit. Ou alors, second plus gros problème si on considère que Ventus est toujours au sol suite à un coup.

Roxas regarda son frère au sol puis l’enjamba pour se diriger vers une armoire. Il en sortit un traversin qu’il jeta à Lea avant de s’en prendre deux qu’il brandit comme deux épées.

\- On y va Lea ? Je crois qu’on nous a pas vraiment attendu.


	10. Dive and Retry

Le soleil commençait à être bien présent dans le ciel du bord de mer. Le silence était seulement coupé par le son persistant des vagues. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. La porte de la villa s’ouvrit avec fracas, avant que Riku ne se précipite en courant dehors en maillot de bain, suivit de Sora.

\- Franchement Sora, tu devrais te mettre au sport. Depuis toutes ces années, tu ne m’as jamais battu une seule fois à la course, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je fais ces paris avec toi. Je gagne à coup sûr.

\- Un jour, répondit Sora en le rattrapant essoufflé, un jour… haaa… tu verras…

Kairi arriva à leur niveau. Elle était sortie en même temps qu’eux mais n’avait aucune raison de faire un sprint.

\- Et du coup, ça fait combien en score ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, je sais pas, répondit Riku. L’important, c’est que lui est à zéro.

Sora ne répondit pas. Il était allongé sur le sable chaud, toujours haletant. Riku se tourna vers l’océan et regarda les vagues. Un sourire en coin lui vint.

\- Hé mais Sora… Je vois pas tes brassards.

\- RIKU ! s’exclama Sora en rougissant instantanément.

Kairi alterna son regard entre un Riku fier de lui et un Sora rouge comme une tomate, avant de s’arrêter sur ce dernier.

\- Sora… Tu… Tu ne sais pas nager ?

\- Je… euh… murmura Sora en détournant le regard, trop la honte...

\- Techniquement, reprit Riku, il sait nager. C’est pas incroyable mais il sait. Mais uniquement en piscine. Dès qu’on est dans l’océan, cet idiot utilise toute son énergie et en moins d’un quart d’heure, il coule comme une pierre.

Riku se tourna vers Kairi, le regard sérieux.

\- 15 minutes est une moyenne, il est capable de faire beaucoup plus court. S’il met sa tête sous l’eau, considère qu’il se noie.

Kairi n’en put plus et éclata de rire. Ce n’était pas vraiment bien de se moquer de ce petit handicap mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle se demanda ce qui était le plus drôle entre Sora qui coulait parce qu’il était hyperactif ou bien l’imaginer avec des brassards. Sora, lui, était en boule, se cachant le visage rougeoyant. Clairement, à cet instant, il voulait finir au fond de l’océan.

\- Je te déteste, Riku…

* * *

La journée entière se passa sur cette plage privée. Chacun s’amusait à sa manière. Riku, Kairi et Sora était depuis le matin en train de se baigner. Sora avait coulé une fois. Vers midi, tout le monde se regroupa autour d’une table pour manger, Lea ayant préparé un barbecue. Il avait voulu utiliser un assaisonnement spécial mais Roxas et Xion l’avait fort heureusement persuadé de ne pas le prendre en apprenant qu’il sortait tout droit des recettes secrètes de Demyx.

L’après-midi, chacun retourna à ses activités. Sora ainsi que Riku, Lea et Xion retournèrent se baigner. Sora coula une seconde fois, le forçant à mettre enfin ses brassards. Aqua et Kairi bronzaient tranquillement en papotant tandis que Terra et Ventus faisait du Beach Tennis ensemble. Roxas, quant à lui, aidait Naminé à construire son Manoir de Sable, « plus stylé qu’un château » selon ses dires.

En milieu de journée, la poussée d’Archimède abandonna le combat puisque Sora coula une troisième fois malgré ses brassards. Xion essaya de le ramener sur la plage aidé de Ventus pendant que Lea observait le noyé en essayant de comprendre comment un tel cas était possible. Xion était ensuite allée retrouver Naminé qui, en étant aux finitions, lui expliqua entre autre les procédés architecturaux derrière cette construction. Terra et Aqua, quant à eux, venait de finir d’installer un filet de Beach Volley.

\- Bon, voilà, constata Aqua en se tapant les mains, le filet est en place. Par contre, un contre un c’est pas génial, il nous faudrait chacun un joueur de plus.

\- Je le sais bien, déclara Terra en souriant. Moi, j’ai déjà le mien.

De derrière son dos apparut soudain Riku, les bras croisés, le regard provocateur.

\- Je l’ai choisi personnellement, continua le brun. Il a passé haut la main mon test hier soir. Tu n’as aucune chance.

\- Un test ? s’interrogea Aqua.

Terra et Riku ricanèrent un instant avant de répondre à l’unisson.

\- Laisse. C’est un truc d’homme.

\- Ok je vois… Eh bien moi, hier, j’ai fait un truc de femme qui s’appelle dormir. Et bizarrement, moi aussi j’ai une partenaire. KAIRI !

La rousse se retourna pour voir qui l’appelait et, voyant que c’était Aqua, se dirigea vers elle.

\- On commence maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je crois que ces deux-là ont besoin d’une leçon d’humilité.

\- Ok, répondit Kairi en souriant aux 2 garçons, je vous préviens, j’ai déjà fait du volley en club.

Riku et Terra étaient très portés sur la force. Leurs smashs étaient clairement dangereux de part leur puissance. L’équipe des filles, elle, était beaucoup plus mobile. Aqua ne manquait pas d’impact dans ses coups mais Kairi était la plus dangereuse. On pouvait croire qu’elle ne faisait pas grand-chose, son manque de force faisant qu’Aqua donnait toutes les offensives, mais en réalité, son rôle était décisif puisque aucune balle envoyée par les garçons de son côté ne touchait le sol. Elle la récupérait systématiquement. Après de longues minutes d’un score plutôt serré, la balle de match toucha le sol. Victoire de l’équipe Aquairi. Les 4 adversaires s’effondrèrent sur le sable, essoufflés.

\- Désolé Terra… J’étais pas si bon que ça, lui déclara Riku avec une tape dans le dos.

\- Nan, c’est moi… Et surtout la nouvelle là, Kairi. Impossible de lui en placer une.

Kairi et Aqua se serrèrent la main et s’aidèrent mutuellement à se relever.

\- Ce fut plus dur que prévu mais... une bonne leçon comme convenue, sourit Kairi.

* * *

Après avoir attaché Sora pour être sûr qu’il ne remette pas un pied dans l’eau pour sa propre sécurité, Ventus se dirigea vers Aqua et Terra qui démontaient le filet de Beach Volley.

\- Je vais aller au supermarché pas loin chercher des trucs pour ce soir, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? lui demanda Aqua.

\- Nan c’est bon, t’inquiètes pas. Je serais de retour dans 30-40 minutes.

Aqua observa Ventus partir sur la route avant de se tourner vers Terra.

\- Les autres sont soit en train d’observer la manoir de Naminé périr par la marée, soit en train d’expliquer à Sora comment flotter. Ça te dirait qu’on s’isole un peu tout les deux. Dans les dortoirs, par exemple.


	11. Guiding by a False Light

Xion et Naminé étaient assises toutes les deux côte à côte sur le sable, observant les vagues grignotant timidement le Manoir de Sable de la blonde. Bientôt, il disparaîtra, lentement mais sûrement.

\- J’aime pas l’art éphémère, commenta Xion. À quoi bon créer des choses si elles vont fatalement disparaître et se faire oublier de tous. C’est déprimant.

\- Ouaip. C’est déprimant de voir disparaître ce manoir mais ça l’est encore plus de voir disparaître mon espoir de te voir PARLER À ROXAS.

Xion sursauta à son haussement de ton. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui, cette fois, arborait son regard inquisiteur non pas avec son sourire habituel mais avec une mine maussade.

\- C’est… compliqué de trouver un moment, Naminé…

\- Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit Naminé ?

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Xion hésita à lui répondre que non.

\- Elle te dit que si tu le fais pas maintenant, et je veux dire par là tout de suite, c’est moi qui m’en occupe.

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne diras rien, c’est trop important pour moi et tu ne me ferais rien qui me blesserait à ce point, répondit Xion en fronçant les sourcils, affrontant Naminé.

\- Oh mais je ne dirais rien. Je ferais juste des sous-entendus. Tu sais, le genre que personne ne peut comprendre mais qui te metteront extrêmement mal à l’aise. Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de ta vie à rougir sans que les autres comprennent ?

Xion frissonna. Elle savait beaucoup trop bien qu’elle en était capable. Et qu’elle n’avait aucune limite. Naminé prit la main de la brune et l’aida/força à se relever et la poussa vers la maison. Arrivée sur le sentier menant à la maison, Naminé lâcha Xion et lui fit une dernière tape dans la dos.

\- J’ai vu Roxas entrer dans la grande salle. Maintenant à toi de jouer…

Naminé s’assit sur un petit muret, profitant du soleil de fin de journée avant qu’il ne disparaisse derrière l’océan, et observa Xion disparaître dans la villa.

* * *

Déjà bien engagé sur le chemin vers le magasin, Ventus s’arrêta en mettant sa main dans sa poche, vide.

\- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, râla-t-il en faisant demi-tour, se rendant compte qu’il avait oublié son porte-feuille.

Il fit donc marche-arrière et retourna dans la villa. Il fouilla ses affaires dans la grande salle, sans succès. Il l’avait sûrement laissé dans sa chambre. Il monta donc les escaliers et après avoir ouvert la porte du dortoir des garçons, se stoppa net. Sur le lit devant lui, était allongé Terra. Et sur lui, se trouvait Aqua. Tout les deux s’embrassaient langoureusement. Terra fut le premier à réagir, étant donné qu’en ouvrant les yeux au bruit de la porte, il vit directement Ventus. Par réflexe, il poussa Aqua sur le côté, qui ne comprit pas trop ce qu’il se passait avant d’elle aussi apercevoir le blond.

\- Euh… Je… bredouilla Terra avant de s’arrêter pour éviter le fameux « c’est pas ce que tu crois ».

Ventus croisa ses bras et s’appuya, légèrement penché, sur la porte.

\- C’est pas trop tôt, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Ven… C’est un peu… Quoi ? Commença Aqua avant de comprendre la phrase qui venait d’être prononcée.

\- Franchement, heureusement que vous vous voyez pas de l’extérieur parce que c’était cramé, expliqua Ventus en avançant dans la chambre pour récupérer son portefeuille. Même maître Eraqus pensait que vous étiez ensemble avant que je lui assure que non.  
  
Le blond retourna vers l’entrée et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et termina avant de la fermer.

\- Bon, cette fois, je vais vraiment au supermarché. Vous pouvez continuer… vos trucs.  
  
Terra et Aqua restèrent silencieux sans bouger même après que Ventus soit parti. Leur immobilité fut brisée par une tape d’Aqua derrière la tête du brun.

\- « Je veux pas qu’il le prenne mal ». C’est la dernière fois que j’écoute tes intuitions… soupira-t-elle avant de se rallonger sur le torse de son petit-ami.

\- On lui dit pas pour la semaine cachée, hein ?

\- Non, on lui dit pas, Terra…

* * *

Xion resta à tourner en rond dans le hall d’entrée un moment. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Elle écrivait dans sa tête tout le speech qu’elle voulait dire, le changeant mentalement d’innombrable fois, s’adaptant à chaque potentiel situation que son cerveau arrivait à trouver. Malgré son mouvement circulaire, Xion se rapprochait petit à petit de la salle principale. Elle finit par atteindre le point de non-retour.

Elle le vit. Il était sur le bar à côté de la cuisine et se servait un jus de fruit. Il leva la tête et la vit, mais la rebaissa ensuite vers son verre. Xion resta figée. Voyant que cette dernière n’avait pas un comportement habituel, le blond releva la tête.

\- Euh… Tu veux quelque chose, Xion ?

Panique. Xion exécuta son plan de secours. Elle commença à réciter mécaniquement le texte qu’elle s’était crée dans sa tête.

\- Écoute, il faut qu’on parle de ce qui s’est passé dans ma chambre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en fixant la brune. Xion n’avait pas le courage d’affronter ce regard et baissa les yeux en continuant de parler.

\- Je suis désolée, c’est peut-être moi qui ait commencé en étant distante. Je… Je savais pas comment réagir. Je sais pas ce que tu as vu et je sais pas comment tu y réagirais…

\- Xion, je crois…

\- Nan, laisse-moi finir. S’il-te-plaît. De toute façon, c’est même pas pour ça que je suis là à la base. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Xion s’approcha un peu plus de lui. L’effort qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ro-Roxas, je crois que tu me plais bien…

\- Tu as dit quoi ? S’exclama le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

Xion serra ses poings. Cet imbécile venait vraiment de lui demander de répéter ? Elle releva la tête et déclara fermement.

\- Roxas, Je t’aime !

* * *

Kairi croisa Naminé et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer son air un peu trop enjoué.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Nooooooon, répondit la blonde avec une certaine malice, je suis juste la meilleure amie du monde.

Kairi plissa les yeux pour cerner ses sous-entendus. Naminé le remarqua.

\- Disons que j’ai forcé la main entre Xion et Roxas… Regarde-moi ce lieu paradisiaque, si tu y rajoutes ma personne et mes conseils, c’est le lieu idéal pour… accomplir des choses, continua la blonde en observant Kairi avec un petit sourire.

Kairi songea à partir. Lorsqu’elle était dans ce tempéramment, elle la mettait horriblement mal à l’aise. Mais la rousse tiqua sur un mot. Roxas ?

\- Je viens de la plage et j’y ai vu Roxas mais pas Xion.

Le sourire de Naminé disparut et en se retournant, elle vit effectivement Roxas au loin.

\- Oupsie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l’ai envoyée par erreur vers Ventus.

\- Ben elle verra que c’est pas lui, non ?

Les deux se regardèrent en silence un instant.

\- Oupsie.


	12. RE:velation

Sur la plage, le bruit des vagues était cette fois accompagné d’un bien étrange son. Un rire. Un rire qui durait depuis un moment, un rire sincère mais incontrôlable.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lea prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire et il allait en mourir s’il ne forçait pas sa respiration. Il lâcha quelques mots entre ses courts moments de calme vocale.

\- Donc, hahaha, tu l’as finalement fait… aaaaaahah… tu as confondu Roxas et Ventus, ahah, et pour ta déclaraHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Tais-toi LEA !

Xion avait le visage rouge. Premièrement, à cause de ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Deuxièmement, à cause de la honte de sa situation.

\- Je peux pas m’en, hahaha, empêcher… c’est nerveux HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Lea, essaie de t’éloigner un peu au moins, lui conseilla Kairi.

La rousse savait pertinemment que Lea était sincère lorsqu’il voulait aider Xion mais de part sa personnalité, il n’avait pas pu retenir son fou rire. Tandis que Lea s’éloignait un peu pour tranquillement reprendre son souffle, Naminé tenait Xion dans ses bras pour la consoler mais aussi pour l’empêcher faire manger du sable à un certain individu trop bruyant.

\- Je vais lui chercher un verre d’eau, tu restes avec elle Kairi ? Demanda Naminé.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

La blonde se leva et Kairi prit sa place. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la prendre dans ses bras aussi mais Xion semblait s’être calmée.

\- Je suis une idiote… murmura la brune.

\- Dis pas ça, Xion…

\- J’étais trop stressée. J’ai même pas vu que c’était pas Roxas…

Il y eu un petit blanc avant que Kairi ne pose une question.

\- Dis Xion, pourquoi tu stresses autant sur toi et Roxas pour cette nuit là. Je comprends que ce soit ultra perturbant mais ça fait maintenant quelques semaines, tu devrais avoir vu qu’il n’y a pas eu de… euh… conséquence. Donc essaie d’en parler avec lui en restant pragmatique sans que…

Xion se tourna vers la rousse, le regard interrogateur.

\- Me dit pas qu’il y a des conséquences ! s’affola Kairi.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah euh… De toi et Roxas, si vous l’aviez fait en étant alcoolisés pendant la soirée…

Xion eut un court sourire mais garda son air triste.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Je sais très bien que ça s’est pas passé… Ça n’aurait pas pu de toute façon…

La rousse ne comprenait pas et Xion le savait bien. Elle soupira et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Il n’y a que Naminé qui sait.

Kairi ne comprenait toujours pas mais acquiesça quand même.

\- Si je stresse, c’est parce que Roxas a dormi dans ma chambre. Avec moi. Et je ne sais pas s’il m’a vue. Ou plutôt s’il a vu que je suis pas… vraiment… une fille.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que les paroles de la brune s’analysent dans la tête de Kairi. Lorsque l’information fut comprise, Kairi enlaça Xion par réflexe.

\- Je suis désolée… s’excusa la rousse, j’aurais jamais dû te forcer à dire ça.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, la rassura Xion, je te rappelle que c’est moi qui t’ai dit ça de mon plein gré.

Kairi resta un instant comme ça, embrassant la brune avec tendresse, avant de la lâcher.

\- Tu sais quoi, Xion ? Le courage que tu as eu pour faire ce que tu as fais aujourd’hui, malgré toutes tes angoisses, ça m’as inspirée, déclara Kairi en se relevant. Moi aussi, je vais agir.

La rousse serra son poing avec détermination avant de baisser le regard sur Xion.

\- Par contre, ne dis plus jamais que tu n’es pas vraiment une fille.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Xion ne put s’empêcher un petit rire.

\- Ahah, d’habitude, c’est moi qui doit dire ça.

* * *

Kairi avait sorti de sa poche le pendentif qu’elle avait fabriqué avec Naminé. Comme promis à Xion, elle irait parler à Sora mais elle avait fait un détour pour récupérer son pendentif fait-main. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait lui offrir ou si elle l’avait pris juste pour la confiance en soi. Une chose était sûre, c’était qu’elle le serrait fort dans ses mains pendant qu’elle marchait. Mais très vite, elle s’arrêta et se cacha derrière un coin du mur de la maison.

Sora était devant elle. Problème : il était avec Naminé. Elle devait absolument le voir seul. Mais ce temps d’arrêt donna l’opportunité à son cerveau de réfléchir. Elle se rappela du dessin de Sora qu’avait fait Naminé. Et de ce dernier qui sortait de chez elle. Kairi trembla en tournant légèrement la tête pour les regarder à nouveau. Sora semblait gêné en lui parlant. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle reconnut le fruit Paopu.

Son poing se desserra petit à petit. Tout sauf ce fruit. Kairi ne pleura pas. Cette possibilité trottait déjà dans sa tête. C’était juste un essai loupé, ça arrive. Son pendentif finit par tomber de sa main. Il toucha le sol avec un petit bruit. Ce fut le déclencheur. Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux devinrent humides. Kairi ne voulait pas ça. Elle fit demi-tour avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle ne ramassa pas son pendentif, qui resta là, dans une petite touffe d’herbe, au coin du mur.

* * *

Naminé s’était assise sur un rocher qui, avec d’autres, délimitait la plage privée. Lea avait accompagné Xion dans sa chambre pour qu’elle se repose et faire en sorte qu’elle ne croise pas Roxas, ce qui était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait. Naminé s’en voulait d’avoir en quelque sorte engendré ça et était perdue dans ses pensées. Assez pour ne pas voir Riku qui l’observait au loin.

Ce dernier regardait la blonde pour s’assurer qu’elle ne bougerait pas d’emplacement. Quand il en fut sûr, il rejoignit Sora à un autre endroit de la plage.

\- Hey Sora. Tu te rappelles le fruit en forme d’étoile typique d’ici ?

\- Celui avec lequel Lea s’est étouffé ?

\- Ouai. Ouai celui-là. Tu te souviens de la tradition autour de lui ?

\- Une histoire de destiné entremêlée ou un truc du genre, avec la personne avec qui tu le partages, non ?

\- En gros, tu le donnes à la personne que tu aimes. Tiens.

Riku sortit alors de sa poche un fruit Paopu et le tendit au brun. Sora alterna entre regarder le fruit et son ami avant de rougir et bégayer.

\- Riku… Je… Enfin… Je suis pas…

\- Mais non, crétin, lui rétorqua Riku en se donnant mentalement une gifle comprenant ce qu’il venait de faire, prends-le et va le donner à quelqu’un d’autre.

\- À qui ?

\- Sérieux, Sora… C’est bon, j’ai compris. Tu crois pas que c’est le moment et surtout le lieu parfait ?

Sora prit le fruit dans ses mains et l’observa, absent. Un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, apparut alors que son regard se perdit dans le vide, une lueur d’espoir à l’intérieur. Riku lui donna un coup de coude amical dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

\- Et ça tombe bien, je l’ai vue juste au bout du chemin. Seule. Donc pas de problème.

Sora releva la tête et regarda Riku avec conviction.

\- Merci, Riku.

Et le brun partit en direction de l’endroit que Riku lui avait indiqué. Ce dernier s’allongea au pied d’un palmier et attendit tranquillement que le temps passe. Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressa, surpris de voir Naminé marcher vers lui.

\- Naminé ?

\- Euh, je te dérange ? Rétorqua la blonde ne comprenant pas sa surprise.

\- Tu n’as pas croisé Sora ?

\- Si, à l’autre bout du chemin. Il cherchait Kairi. Pourquoi ?

\- Kai… ? Putain…

Riku se cacha dans ses genoux. Techniquement, il n’avait pas fait foirer ce qu’allait faire Sora mais il se maudit de s’être persuadé qu’il avait raison. Naminé l’observa un peu confuse mais perspicace, elle avait vite compris pourquoi Sora avait un fruit Paopu. Elle s’assit à côté de Riku et lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à foirer sur le domaine amoureux de mes amis, ricana la blonde. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j’aurais pas miser sur Kairi.

\- Tu aurais dit qui ?

\- … Je te montrerais peut-être des dessins que j’ai fait de toi et Sora.

\- Ahah… Quoi ?


	13. Mirrored Entropy

Sora suivait le chemin mais pas Kairi à l’horizon. Pourtant, Riku lui avait bien indiqué qu’elle était là. Il vit Naminé qui attendait là, perdue dans ses pensées. Il décida de la déranger.

\- Hé Naminé, tu aurais pas vu Kairi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit la blonde.

Évidemment. Naminé n’allait pas répondre simplement à sa question.

\- Je… euh… dois lui dire un truc.

\- C’est un fruit Paopu que tu as dans ta main ?

Sora réagit au quart de tour et essaya de le cacher mais c’était impossible. Il commença alors à gesticuler pour s’expliquer.

\- Ouai ahah j’en ai vu un par terre et je l’ai pris comme ça mais je sais pas trop…

\- Tu veux le partager avec Kairi ?

\- Oui. Non ! Enfin si elle veut pourquoi pas mais le…

Naminé sourit, contente de la réaction de Sora.

\- C’est bon, je te taquine. Mais désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment où elle est maintenant. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Sora la remercia et continua son chemin. Il ne vit Kairi nulle part à l’extérieur et au bout de quelques minutes, décida d’aller chercher à l’intérieur. Il y croisa Lea.

\- Lea, tu aurais pas vu Kairi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ouaip, la princesse est partie se coucher. Elle m’a baragouiné comme quoi elle était fatiguée ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Ah...

Sora s’assit dans un fauteuil, dépité. Il avait vraiment l’entrain du moment et l’espoir que ça aurait été. Se connaissant, il aurait perdu cet entrain demain. Il posa son fruit dans la corbeille de la table en face de lui et ferma les yeux en soufflant un coup.

* * *

Roxas descendit les escaliers de la maison après avoir pris sa douche. Arrivé en bas, il alla vers Lea qui était en train de ne rien faire sur son téléphone.

\- Lea, j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit quand je prenais ma douche.

\- Mmmh ? Je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais sous la douche, lui marmonna-t-il sans vraiment l’écouter.

\- Faut vraiment que je parle à Xion.

Lea arrêta de scroller son écran et regarda Roxas avec surprise, avant de se reprendre.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, nooooooooon…

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Roxas, ne comprenant pas son changement d’opinion.

\- Tu vois, des fois je dis des trucs mais ça veut pas dire que c’est bien.

\- Nan je vois pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que Xion te parle en premier. Ou avant Ventus…

\- Ventus ?

\- Ouai Ven… Xion, j’ai seulement dit Xion.

Lea écrivit en hâte un message sur son portable et le posa. Une minute d’attente dans un silence gênant se fit avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner.

\- AH ? Désolé Roxas, je me dois de répondre à cet appel, déclara-t-il avant de porter le cellulaire à l’oreille, Hey Isa, ça alors, comment ça va…

Lea partit laissant Roxas avec ses questions. Mais les réponses allaient arriver assez vite puisque Ventus rentra avec les courses, croisant Lea sortant.

\- Hey Ven, demanda-t-il à son frère, il s’est passé un truc avec Xion ?

Ventus continua son chemin et dépassa Roxas pour aller ranger les affaires.

\- Je… devrais plutôt la laisser t’en parler.

\- Mais quoi put… Roxas se coupa car il venait de voir son frère rougir.

Rougir. Il n’avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Il n’était pas une famille très démonstrative mais encore plus lui et surtout devant Roxas. Il s’était passé quelque chose entre lui et Xion. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire et restait vague comme ça. Il devait savoir.

* * *

Xion se réveilla lorsqu’elle entendit Kairi rentrer dans le dortoir. La rousse marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et se mit dans son lit. Xion regarda son téléphone. C’était toujours le début de soirée, elle n’avait pas vraiment dormi. Elle décida de sortir de sa chambre sans déranger Kairi mais elle s’arrêta dès qu’elle le vit dans le couloir. Il attendait. Et étant donné le regard qu’il lui adressa quand elle apparut, il l’attendait. Elle l’avait évité mais c’était inévitable.

\- Hey Roxas…

\- Xion, on peut se parler seuls un moment ? Lui demanda le blond.

Ils allèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, actuellement inoccupé. Xion se demanda s’il était au courant pour Ventus, étant donné qu’elle avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Ou peut-être qu’il voulait enfin lui parler de…

\- Tu me caches des trucs, hein ?

Le cœur de Xion s’arrêta. Alors il savait. Depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce qui la blessa était son ton. Pourquoi aussi direct ? Est-ce que ça l’énervait ? Roxas était-il ce genre de personne ?

\- C’est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, Roxas… Beaucoup plus…

\- Comment ça compliqué ? T’as aussi peu confiance en moi ? Je te cherchais et tout le monde me dit que tu dois me parler pour je-sais-pas-quoi avec Ven ? Même mon frère était bizarre.

Xion s’arrêta un instant, sentant son cœur se relâcher. Il ne parlait pas de ça. Il ne savait pas finalement. Il parlait juste de Ventus. Son cœur se remit à battre. Elle devait parler de Ventus. Bizarrement, maintenant, cela lui apparaissait comme plus simple. Comme la dernière fois, il fallait y aller.

\- Tout à l’heure, j’ai déclaré à Ventus que je l’aimais.

\- Je le savais ! Mais pour…

\- Chut, je finis. Mais je me suis trompée, je pensais que je parlais à son frère. Tu sais, celui qui lui ressemble beaucoup.

\- Son frère ? Attends… de quoi ?

Tel frère tel frère. Les deux ont deux de tension.

\- Oh puis merde.

Xion s’avança vers Roxas et l’embrassa sans sommation. Elle le sentit hésitant, sûrement en train d’essayer d’assimiler ce qu’il se passait. Elle allait le relâcher lorsqu’il reprit le flambeau et continua à maintenir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui dirait plus tard pour elle. Pour l’instant, elle allait juste profiter de ce moment. Et lui aussi.

* * *

/*Le lendemain, peu avant le repas du midi*/

Sora, Riku et Kairi s’étaient un peu éloignés sur la plage, vers un petit endroit à l’ombre, où le sol était un peu plus dur.

\- Voilà, c’est ici qu’on va pique-niquer, déclara Riku pendant qu’ils s’asseyaient. On a préparé des bentos hier avec Lea et Naminé.

\- Woah merci, répondit Kairi enjouée alors que Sora se contenta de saliver.

Riku sortit alors trois petites boites de son sac et en donna une à Sora et à Kairi.

\- Les autres vont nous rejoindre dans un instant, on peut commencer à man…

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. Pas une explosion alarmante. Plutôt un bruit au loin, étouffé mais assez fort pour faire réagir.

\- Tsssss, je suis sûr que Lea a encore fait péter un truc, fit remarquer Riku en se levant, je vais voir vite fait au cas-où si ya pas un problème. Je reviens tout de suite, vous pouvez commencer à manger sans moi.

Riku partit donc en marchant vers la villa. Dès qu’il ne fut plus à la vue de ses deux amis, il se mit à accélérer le pas. Il rejoignit Lea et Naminé sur le bord du chemin.

\- Quand tu disais que tu allais faire diversion, je pensais pas à ça, fit remarquer Riku en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Parce que tu veux faire diversion autrement qu’avec un pétard fait maison ? Demanda beaucoup trop sérieusement Lea.

\- C’est bon sinon ? Demanda Naminé. Ils sont seuls ?

\- Ouaip. Maintenant, on attend et on croise les doigts.

\- Et on observe ! Renchérit Lea en sortant une paire de jumelles.

Hier soir, Riku avait appris que Sora n’avait pas pu voir Kairi. Il s’en voulait un peu même si ce n’était pas tellement de sa faute. Il avait donc demandé à Naminé, l’experte en amour, et Lea, l’expert en rien, de l’aider pour cette ultime chance. Désormais, cela ne dépendait plus que d’eux. Et d’une petite impulsion.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sora et Kairi attendaient en silence. Silence qui fut brisé par le ventre de Sora qui cria famine.

\- Riku a bien dit qu’on pouvait commencer sans lui, non ? Demanda Sora en cherchant l’approbation de Kairi.

\- Je dois t’avouer que je n’ai pas manger ce matin et que je le sens bien, répondit Kairi en faisant une petite grimace.

Les deux prirent alors leurs bentos et l’ouvrirent en même temps, avant de se figer net. Au dessus du plat cuisiné, trônait dans chacun des bentos un fruit Paopu.

Sora comprit alors que le fait que Riku ne soit toujours pas rentré n’était pas le fruit du hasard. Tout cela était prévu. Il prit le fruit dans ses mains et essaya de se rappeler le courage qu’il aurait pu avoir hier.

Kairi, elle, ne repensa qu’à ce qu’elle avait vu hier soir. Est-ce qu’ils avaient conclu mais voulaient garder ça pour eux encore un moment ? Est-ce que Naminé n’était pas intéressée ? Peut-être que Sora ne savait même pas la signification de ce fruit et se baladait avec par hasard. Elle prit le fruit dans ses mains et essaya de se rappeler le courage qu’elle aurait pu avoir hier.

\- Tu en veux un bout ? Demandèrent-ils au même moment, chacun tendant son fruit à l’autre.

Il y eut ce court instant de flottement, d’incompréhension. Puis les deux détournèrent le regard, gênés, avant de rire de la situation. Kairi reprit son sérieux en première.

\- Tu sais la signification de ce fruit, Sora ?

\- Une histoire de destiné entremêlée, répondit-il toujours en regardant Kairi. En gros, on le donne à la personne que l’on aime.

Kairi rougit à l’emploi de ce mot. Il savait. Sora prit un bout de son fruit et lui tendit.

\- Tu en veux ?

La rousse sourit et prit un bout du sien.

\- Seulement si toi aussi.

Et ils croquèrent chacun dans le morceau de l’autre. Au loin, Lea les observait aux jumelles et fit un signe du pouce à Riku, qui soupira de soulagement. Les deux nouveaux amants continuèrent de discuter, sans se douter qu’ils étaient observés, et mangeaient le reste de leur bento. Entre deux bouchées, Sora bailla un grand coup.

\- Coup de fatigue ? Demanda la rousse.

\- J’ai pas eu un sommeil très reposant cette nuit…

\- C’est cette histoire de rêve récurrent ? Il me semble que Riku m’en avait déjà parlé.

\- Ouai… Ça fait un moment déjà que je fais souvent le même genre de rêve… ou de cauchemar. Je dors très mal à cause d’eux.

\- Et c’est quel genre de rêve ? Kairi remarqua que cette question fit perdre Sora dans ses pensées. Si c’est pas trop indiscret…

\- Dedans, il y a tous mes amis. Mais on se fait à chaque fois attaqué par des masses noires informes et je me fait ballotté dans tous les sens… C’est éprouvant.

Voyant que cela le perturbait, Kairi essaya le détendre un peu.

\- Et est-ce que maintenant, j’apparais aussi dans tes rêves ?

\- Oui ! Très souvent ! C’est toi qui fait fuir les masses noires avec une lumière éblouissante et… c’est moins gênant dans ma tête qu’à voix haute.

Sora se gratta la tête, un peu gêné. Kairi remarqua alors un reflet étrange. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en pics.

\- Je n’avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une mèche de cheveux blancs, observa la rousse. C’est naturel ?

\- Ouai. On la voit pas quand je suis avec ma coiffure habituelle mais… euh…

Sora se tut quand il réalisa que le visage de Kairi s’était beaucoup rapproché pour voir sa mèche. Leur regard se croisa. Un petit instant. Une petite étincelle dans leurs yeux. Et leurs visages continuèrent de se rapprocher.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lea abaissa ses jumelles et quitta la butte sur laquelle il s’était perché. Il croisa le regard de Riku et lui dit seulement.

\- Contact.

Déjà assis, ce dernier finit de s’allonger sur le dos en souriant. Il se releva finalement en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Une erreur de réparée. Parfait, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Mouai, pas mal... lui répondit Naminé en observant sa manucure inexistante, pour un débutant. Regarde, moi, mes erreurs se réparent toutes seules.

\- Deux couples en un week-end, renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, notre carrière commence plutôt bien je trouve.

Lea les regarda rire de leur délire avant de s’approcher d’eux.

\- Bon sinon, ils ne reste plus que nous trois… se lamenta-t-il.

Il passa sa main autour de Riku avant de le ramener contre lui.

\- Il faut les laisser se connaître un peu mieux, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Lea utilisa son autre bras pour ramener cette fois Naminé contre lui.

\- En début de semaine, j’ai des amis qui font un truc…

Un sourire sadique se forma sur le visage de Lea. Riku et Naminé déglutirent en même temps.

\- Ça vous tente une petite soirée ?

**~** _THE END_ **~**


	14. Epilogue

**~Hint~From~The~Past~**

\- Kairi !

Sora se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. La respiration haletante, il reprit peu à peu conscience que cela n’était qu’un rêve. Il regarda par la fenêtre la douce mais intense lueur de la pleine lune, puis tourna son regard vers la paume de sa main.

\- Une... Keyblade ?

* * *

Tout le monde était rentré chez lui. La villa avait de nouveau retrouvé son calme et seul le bruit du remous des vagues se faisait entendre sur cette plage seulement éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune.

Debout, les pieds à peine effleurés par les vagues se déposant sur le sable fin, se tenait une personne. Elle portait d’amples habits ainsi qu’un long manteau dont la capuche cachait entièrement son visage. Dans une de ses mains se trouvait un pendentif en forme d’étoile, trouvé par terre, abandonné par son propriétaire.

}-----Les Protoverses sont vraiment fascinants. J’aurais dû les utiliser plus tôt-----{

Un craquement se fit entendre. Léger. Presque inaudible. Une personne normale n’y aurait jamais prêté attention. Pourtant, ce bruit n’était pas dû à une onde sonore. La silhouette encapuchonnée leva sa main libre en direction de la lune, faisant un V de la victoire avec son index et son majeur. En réalité, l’inconnu se servait de cela comme ligne de mire. Entre son signe et la lune apparaissait une fissure dans le ciel. Une fissure d’un noir intense dont se dégageait une aura irréelle.

}-----Malheureusement, eux aussi n’y échappe pas-----{

Et la silhouette disparut instantanément, laissant tomber le pendentif dans le sable. Ce dernier resta là, à refléter cette lueur noir, avant qu’un remoud ne l’attrape et ne l’entraîne au fond de la mer.

[Another Place § Another Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324992)


End file.
